2nd Generation
by AnjarW
Summary: []Zitao baru berumur 5 th saat dulu Sehun mengatakan senyumannya jelek dan melarang gadis itu tersenyum di depan orang lain. Membuat Zitao tumbuh menjadi pribadi dingin yang jarang tersenyum. Padahal alasan sebenarnya Sehun melarang Zitao tersenyum adalah tidak ingin orang lain jatuh pada pesona gadis itu. Bagi Sehun, Zitao itu hanya miliknya. HUNTAO, GS for UKE
1. Chapter 1

**Title: 2nd Generation**

**Cast:**

**Jung family: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Sehun, Jung Luhan(GS)**

**Park family: Park Yoohun, Kim Junsu, Park Chanyeol**

**Shim family: Shim Changmin, Victoria Song, Shim Zitao(GS)**

**Suporting Cast: Kris Wu, Kim Minseok, Kwon Jun, Song Minho(Mino), Tasty twin, Kin Yejin dll**

**Pair: Huntao, Chanlu, Kristao, Xiuhan**

**Warning: some BL and some GS, typo, bahasa tidak baku**

**Disclaimer: semua cast bukan milik saya, tapi cerita milik saya**

.

.

.

.

**PROLOG**

.

.

.

.

"Sehun coba lihat, tiara ini bagus kan? Para anak laki-laki itu yang membuatkannya untukku, kata mereka senyumku manis,"-Zitao, 5th

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang panggil aku oppa. Dan bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum bodoh, senyummu jelek sekali,"-Sehun 6 th

.

.

.

.

"Luhan, setelah kita besar nanti kau hanya boleh menikah denganku agar kita bisa terus bersama-sama. Kau ingin tinggal bersamaku kan?"-Chanyeol, 7 th

"Ne, Luhan mau menikah dengan Chanyeol oppa, Luhan ingin selalu bersama oppa,"-Luhan, 6th

.

.

.

.

"Tersenyumlah sedikit, wajahmu itu terlalu kaku. Kalau seperti ini terus kau bisa cepat tua,"-Kris , 18 th

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Orang yang aku sukai bilang senyumku jelek, aku tidak ingin tersenyum lagi setelah itu,"-Zitao, 16 th

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kelihatannya kau begitu membenci Chanyeol, kau bukannya tidak tahu jika dia idola di sekolah ini kan?"-Minseok,18 th

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku hanya benci padanya karena dia masa remajaku hancur, tidak ada siswa perempuan yang mau berteman denganku karena mereka semua menganggapku sebagai saingan. Tidak ada siswa laki-laki yang berani mendekatiku karena mereka takut ancaman Park Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar membencinya,"-Luhan, 17 th.

.

.

.

.

"Aku membenci semua lelaki yang mengelilingi Zitao, dia hanya boleh menunjukkan senyumnya padaku, bukan orang lain,"-Sehun, 17 th

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin lari dariku Lu? Coba saja kalau bisa, dan terus bohongi dirimu sendiri,"-Chanyeol , 18 th

.

.

.

.

**COMING SOON!**

.

.

.

.A.N

Aku nulis ini kusus buat diriku sendiri sebenarnya, tapi kalau ada yang mau ikutan baca ya gpp, tapi please banget no bash for pairing, kalo ga suka pairnya ya ga usah dibaca. Di ff ini orang tua mereka, yunjayoosuchangtoria masih ambil banyak bagian, so aku happy banget nulis ff ini, my first TVEXO fic!

Yeyyyy semua bias ada disini semua, kkkk


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: 2nd Generation**

**Cast:**

**Jung Sehun, Jung Luhan, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

**Shim Zitao, Shim Changmin, Victoria Song**

**Park Chanyeol, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu**

**Suporting Cast:**

**Kris Wu, Kim Minseok, Song Mino and many more**

**Pair: Huntao, Chanlu, Kristao, Xiuhan**

**Disclaimer:Semua cast bukan milik saya tapi cerita milik saya**

**Warning : GS for Tao and Luhan, typo bahasa tidak baku**

A.N

Sebelumnya saya akan menjelaskan beberapa hal agar tidak terjadi kekecewaan kepada pembaca(deuhhh bahasa gw). Ehem, ok ff akan fokus ke Huntao followed by Chanlu. 80% exo and 20% tvxq. Berlatar belakang School life. Member TVXQJYJ disini akan berperan full sebagai orang tua, so ga akan ada lagi adegan lovey dovey mereka yang terlalau intens. Untuk pertama kali, aku akan membiarkan keegoisan aku dominan di ff ini. Aku ga akan terlalu mengikuti patern seperti yang aku terapkan di ff aku yang lain. Yang terakhir, aku ga mau ada yang ngebash pair di ff ini, kalau ga suka, ya ga usah dibaca ok? Thankyou^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special dedicated for me, AnjarW XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH FOR PAIRING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

PART 1

Di sebuah taman di dekat kompleks perumahan distrik Chongdam-dong, terlihat beberapa anak kecil sedang bermain bersama. Tapi ada satu anak yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Anak perempuan bermata panda dan berambut hitam sebahu yang memakai bando bertelinga kucing. Banyak anak laki-laki yang mengeliling anak perempuan itu.

"Zitao ini untukmu,"kata seorang anak laki-laki berpipi gembul sambil menyerahkan sebuah tiara yang dirangkai dari beberapa tangkai bunga rumput berwarna putih.

"Ini untuk Zizi?"sentak bocah berusia 5 th itu antusias.

"Ne, aku dan teman-teman tadi mengumpulkan bungan dan membuatkan itu untukmu?"terang anak laki-laki itu

"Zizi pasti cantik memakai itu,"celetuk yang lainnya.

"Ayo pakai Zizi, aku ingin melihatnya"sahut yang lainnya lagi

"Benar, ayo cepat pakai Zi,"

Zitao, si gadis kecil itu hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Lalu dengan perlahan dia mengganti bando telinga kucingnya dengan tiara bunga rumput pemberian anak-anak itu.

"Otte?"tanya Zitao ragu-ragu

"Cantiknya~~~!"koor anak-anak di depannya serempak penuh kekaguman

Zitao hanya terkikik malu mendengar itu,"Jinjayo, aku cantik?

"Ne~~!"ulang anak-anak itu

Zitao mengulum senyum, kepala mungilnya kini sibuk menoleh kesana-kesini seperti mencari sesuatu, setelah dirasa dia menemukan apa yang ia cari dia kembali memfokuskan perhatiaannya pada segerombolan anak lelaki di depannya.

"Telimakasih ya, tapi Zizi halus pelgi dulu, oppaku nanti marah,"pamit Zitao

"Heee, kenapa cepat sekali, kami kan masih mau belmain sama Zizi,"protes salah satu dari mereka.

"Iya benal, kita main dulu Zizi,"

"Emmm mian, tapi Zizi halus pelgi,"Sesal gadis mungil itu,"Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi besok Zizi datang lagi ya?"harap anak yang lainnya.

"Ne, tentu saja. Aku pergi dulu ya annyeong!" Gadis mungil itupun berlari menjauh dari segerombolan anak laki-laki itu masih dengan memakai tiara bunga rumput dikepalanya.

Dengan semangat Zitao menghampiri seorang namja lain di pinggir taman, duduk santai di bangku taman sambil membaca buku. Namja itu sebenarnya hanya stu tahun lebih tua dari Zitao, tapi pembawaannya begitu tenang. Sehingga orang lain sering keliru menerka umurnya yang sebenarnya. Jangan lupakan juga tinggi tubuhnya yang terlalu tinggi untuk anak berusia 6 th.

Nama namja itu Jung Sehun, anak dari sahabat baik ayah Zitao. Tadi pagi Zitao memaksa namja itu untuk menemaninya pergi ke taman. Awalnya namja itu menolak dengan alasan ingin belajar, tapi karena Zitao terus merengek maka terpaksa Sehun menyanggupi permintaan gadis mungil itu.

"Sehun, Sehun coba lihat!"ujar Zitao riang setelah dia tiba di hadapan Sehun.

Merasa mendengar seseorang, namja berkulit putih itu mendongak sambil menutup bukunya. Sesaat dia terdiam saat melihat Zitao dengan tiara bunga rumput dikepalanya. Terlihat manis sekali, begitu pikirnya.

"Lihat, ini cantik kan?"tanya Zitao sambil menyentuh tiara bunga di kepalanya,"Anak-anak yang disana membuatkannya untukku, meleka baik sekali,"imbuh Zitao sambil tersenyum manis dan menunjuk segerombolan anak di tengah taman.

Sehun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Zitao, dan seketika itu juga ia merasa kesal saat menyadari segorombolan anak yang dikatakan Zitao adalah laki-laki semua. Sehun menggeram pelan sambil menutup matanya. Dia tidak suka jika Zitao menjadi pusat perhatian orang banyak.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang Zitao, panggil aku oppa. Dan bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum, senyummu jelek sekali!"sentak Sehun tanpa sadar.

Zitao terhenyak, gadis mungil itu tidak menyangka Sehun akan berbicara dengan nada tidak suka seperti itu padanya.

..._senyummu jelek sekali..._

_...senyummu jelek sekali..._

_...senyummu jelek sekali..._

.

.

.

"Hargghht!"Zitao terbangun tiba-tiba dari tidurnya, sepertinya gadis berusia 16 th itu mimpi buruk lagi. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan keringat dingin mulai muncul di pelipisnya. Dengan kasar dia mengusap wajahnya agar kesadarannya kembali.

11 th berlalu sejak kejadian di taman itu. Tapi kata-kata Sehun hari itu terus menghantui Zitao sampai sekarang. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini Zitao justru sering memimpikan kejadian itu berulang-ulang, membuat gadis bermata panda itu stress sendiri.

Sejak kecil Zitao memang sudah menyukai Sehun. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana sedihnya Zitao saat Sehun berkata membenci senyumnya. Mulai saat itu Zitao tidak pernah tersenyum lagi, apalagi dihadapan Sehun. Zitao tidak mau namja berkulit putih itu semakin membenci dirinya.

Zitao menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan jari sambil meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di samping bantal. Sejak satu tahun yang lalu, Zitao memang mengecat rambut hitam alaminya menjadi warna pirang karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Saai ini, selain sebagai pelajar Zitao juga berprofesi sebagai model remaja. Tapi akhir-akhir ini gadis blasteran China-Korea itu juga merambah dunia acting. Dalam polling yang sering diadakan situs-situs entertaiment akhir-akhir ini Zitao selalu menempati posisi tiga besar dalam katagori 'Model turned Actress' yang patut diperhitungkan.

"Aishhh dasar fangirls tidak punya kerjaan!"umpat Zitao saat mendapati banyak notifikasi untuk akun intragamnya. Isinya tidak lain hanya sumpah serapah, makian dan komentar tidak penting dari para fans Kris Wu. Aktor pendatang baru yang akhir-akhir ini sedang naik daun. Aktor yang kebetulan menjadi pasangan Zitao dari drama yang baru diselesaikan gadis itu minggu lalu.

-Jangan dekati Kris oppa b***h!- xxxxx2431

"Heol, siapa juga yang ingin mendekati oppa kalian,"cibir Zitao sambil menscroll down coment di IG miliknya

-PLEASE GO DIE!- xxxx7345

Zitao menghela nafas,"Maaf saja, aku belum mau mati sebelum Sehun membalas perasaanku,"

-"Oppa deserve better you disgusting b***h!- xxxx5NG3

Zitao memutar bola matanya. Lama-lama lelah juga dia membaca komentar itu. Gadis bermata panda itu merasa tidak penting untuk meladeni kemarahan fans Kris Wu. Semua masalah ini berawal sejak tengah malam tadi, tepatnya satu detik setelah pergantian hari, Dishpatch salah satu situs gosip terbesar di Korea Selatan merilis foto Zitao dan Kris yang sedang makan bersama di sebuah cafe. Sebenarnya itu hanya pertemuan biasa sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena Zitao membantu aktor keturunan China itu di lokasi syuting. Tapi dasar Dishpatch, mereka membuat headline yang menghebohkan seluruh fans Kris Wu. Alhasil sekarang Zitao menjadi bulan-bulanan para fans Kris yang kebanyakan masih remaja seusia dirinya. Rasanya Zitao tidak sanggup menghadapi esok hari, karena sudah pasti berita itu akan menyebar di seluruh surat kabar.

"Thanks for nothing, Dishpatch!"kesal Zitao sambil melempar asal ponselnya kembali ke atas kasur.

Zitao melirik jam wecker yang terletak di atas meja. Jam 6 pagi, sepertinya hari ini yeoja bermata panda itu akan datang kesekolah tepat waktu setelah sekian lama. Memang karena kesibukkannya Zitao sering terlambat masuk ke sekolah dan karena hal itu juga hampir setiap hari Zitao harus berurusan dengan ketua OSIS Sekang SHS, Jung Sehun. Satu lagi cela Zitao dimata Sehun dan membuat gadis bermata panda itu merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Zitao mengamati bayangannya sendiri di cermin kamar mandi. Jika dilihat dari penampilan luarnya, semua orang pasti menduga Zitao adalah orang yang keras dan percaya diri. Padahal itu semua hanya kedok, Zitao yang asli adalah gadis pemalu dan cengeng. Tapi demi Sehun, dia mencoba menutupi semua sifat aslinya. Karena menurut penerus keluarga Jung itu, gadis cengeng sangat menyusahkan. Dan dengan bodohnya, Zitao selalu menganggap serius semua ucapan Sehun. Entah sejak kapan Zitao menghentikan kebiasaanya yang sering menangis agar Sehun tidak membencinya.

"Kalian berdua, lihat saja nanti. Secepatnya aku akan mencapai posisi kalian,"yakin Zitao sambil menunjuk dua buah foto yang tertempel di cermin kamar mandi miliknya. Foto dari salah satu Angle Victoria Secret, Mirranda Kerr dan aktris kebanggan Korea Selatan Choi Jiwoo.

Saat ini mungkin sudah sulit untuk membedakan perasaan Zitao kepada Sehun sebagai cinta atau hanya ambisi. Semua hal sudah yeoja itu lakukan agar Sehun mau memandangnya. Mungkin sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali Zitao menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Sehun sejak kecil, namun sayangnya namja bermarga Jung itu tidak pernah menganggap serius ucapannya. Masih lebih baik jika ditolak, setidaknya dengan begitu Zitao akan berhenti untuk mengejar Sehun. Tapi sayangnya, Sehun hanya selalu mengabaikan pernyataan cinta Zitao.

Yang lebih aneh, sampai sekarang Sehun tidak pernah memiliki kekasih. Membuat gadis bermata panda itu bingung, kenapa Sehun tidak menerima dirinya jika dia tidak sedang menjalin hubungan dwngan orang lain. Yang Zitao tahu Sehun sangat mengidolakan Miranda Kerr dan Choi Jiwoo. Itulah kenapa sekarang Zitao memutuskan terjun ke dunia model dan juga akting. Pikiran polosnya beranggapan mungkin Sehun menyukai tipe gadis seperti itu. Maka tidak ada salahnya Zitao mencoba profesi itu untuk menarik perhatian Sehun.

Walaupun pada awalnya kedua orang tuanya tidak menyutujui jika Zitao masuk ke dunia Entertaiment. Zitao itu putri tunggal keluarga Shim, sudah pasti di masa depan dialah yang harus memimpin kerajaan bisnis keluarganya. Tapi apa mau dikata, cinta membutakan segalanya..

.

.

.

Zitao menuruni tangga rumahnya sambil menguap lebar. Disampingnya ada seorang yang sibuk membacakan sesuatu untuknya. Orang itu Ahreum unni, manager Zitao.

"Hari ini tidak ada jadwal sampai jam 7 malam. Maka dari itu kau bisa bersekolah dengan tenang," ujar Ahreum unni, yeooja berambut pendek sebahu dengan tubuh yang padat berisi.

"Ahh syukurlah kalau begitu, setidaknya aku bisa tidur lebih lama,"jawab Zitao,"Oh ya unni, mengenai gossip semalam bagaimana perkem-"

"ZITAO!"teriak seseorang dari bawah yang cukup mengejutkan baik Zitao maupun Ahreum unni.

"Mendengar teriakan itu, kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya kan?"balas Ahreum unni

Zitao mendesah lelah, dengan tak bersemangat Zitao menjawab teriakan itu,"Ne Appa, Zitao akan segera turun!"

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama Zitao dan Ahreum sudah sampai di meja makan tempat Shim Changmin, Ayah Zitao duduk menunggu sambil membaca koran di tangannya. Tanpa disuruh kedua yeoja berbeda usia itu duduk di kursi kosong yang tersedia.

"Apa berita ini benar?"tanya Changmin appa seraya membanting ringan surat kabar itu di depan Zitao

Zitao tersentak sebentar,"Tidak, Dishpatch hanya mengada-ada. Kami berdua hanya berteman,"

"Kau tidak berbohong?"ulang Changmin appa.

"Untuk apa aku membohongi appa. Lagipula kenapa appa lebih percaya gossip murahan itu daripada anak appa sendiri?"keluh Zitao tidak suka.

Changmin berdehem ringan,"Dengar Zitao, keputusan appa tidak pernah berubah. Appa tidak segan menghapusmu dari silsilah keluarga jika kau berani menikah dengan orang China!"

Zitao ingin memprotes sebelum ia mendengar sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau zitao menikah dengan orang China? Separuh dari leluhurnya juga orang China," suara itu berasal dari Victoria Song, nyonya rumah di rumah itu. Wanita yang masih cantik di usianya yang sudah berumur itu berjalan mendekati meja makan sambil membawa nampan.

"Silahkan diminum manager-nim, anda pasti lelah karena Zitao sering menyusahkanmu,"ujar Victoria sambil meletakkan secangkir teh untuk Ahreum

"Ah tidak nyonya, Zitao anak yang penurut,"jawab Ahreum sambil meraih cangkir tehnya.

"Tetap saja aku tidak setuju," celetuk Changmin melanjutkan berdebatannya tadi.

"Wae?"sentak Zitao dan Victoria secara bersamaan. Membuat Changmin merengut tak suka dan Ahreum terkikik pelan.

"Coba bayangkan jika Zitao menikah dengan orang China! Mau tidak mau dia pasti dibawa suaminya pergi kenegaranya. Lalu bagaimana dengan aku? Memangnya kalian tega melihatku menempuh perjalanan ber jam-jam hanya untuk menemui anakku?!"turtur Changmin dramatis yang membuat tiga yeoja di depannya bersweat drop ria.

Victoria menghela nafas,"Yeobo, kurang-kurangilah daugther complexmu itu. Aku tahu kau menyayangi Zitao, tapi mengertilah suatu hari nanti dia juga akan menikah dan meninggalkan kita."

"Maka dari itu, dia boleh menikah asal dengan orang Korea. Lebih baik lagi jika calon suaminya itu orang Seoul,"keukeh Changmin.

Victoria kehilangan kata, suaminya ini jika sudah memiliki kemauan memang tidak bisa di bantah.

Sedangkan Zitao, gadis yang mewarisi tinggi dan warna kulit ayahnya serta wajah khas Qingdao China milik ibunya itu hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya keras. Dia merasa bertambah pusing saja.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, tepatnya di kediaman keluarga Jung. Terlihat yeoja bermata rusa sedang menyisir rambut coklak tua miliknya. Yeoja yang sudah mengenakan seragam Sekang SHS itu bernama Jung Luhan, putri dari Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang sangat terkenal di dunia bisnis.

Luhan, yang tahun ini berusia 17 itu merasa puas dengan sapuan make up di wajahnya. Dilihat dari mana pun dia masih terlihat manis dan cantik. Luhan terkikik sendiri menyadari kenarsisannya. Luhan memperhatikan lagi apa ada yang kurang. Sepertinya menambahkan jepit rambut tidak ada salahnya. Maka dari itu gadis bertubuh sedang itu mengaduk-aduk laci meja riasnya untuk mencari jepit rambut.

KLUK!

Luhan menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat dia merasa ada sesuatu yang terjatuh dari dalam laci. Benar saja dugaannya, di lantai tergeletak kotak kecil berwarna merah muda ynag terlihat begitu familiar. Tanpa ragu Luhan memungut kotak itu dan membukannya.

Pandangan mata Luhan berbah sendu saat mengetahui apa isi dari kotak berwarna pink tersebut. Cincin mainan, ya isi dari kotak itu adalah cincin mainan yang terbuat dari logam. Pelan, Luhan mengambil cincin itu dari kotaknya dan mengamatinya. Luhan tersenyum sedih, merasa rindu dengan masa-masa itu.

#FLASHBACK#

11 years ago...

"Luhan!"panggil seorang anak lelaki pada anak perempuan di depannya.

"Ne, ada apa Chani oppa?"tanya anak perempuan yang dipanggil Luhan itu.

Anak lelaki yang cukup tinggi itu mengulum senyum,"ulurkan tanganmu!"

"Eoh?"ulang Luhan.

"Sudah ulurkan saja!"jawab anak lelaki bernama Chani tersebut

Tanpa ragu Luhan pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Namun kejadian selanjutnya tidak pernah Luhaan bayangkan sebelumnya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol, atau yang sering dipanggil Chani oppa oleh luhan itu memakaikan cincin di cari manisnya.

"Yak,selesai. Kau menyukainya?"tanya Chanyeol

Luhan masih terbengong, dengan perlahan dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengamatinya dari dekat,"Uwahh cantiknya, ini benar untuk Lulu?"tanya bocah 6 th itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk,"Ne, itu untukmu,"

"Aigooo gomawo oppa, Lulu suka sekali,"

"Lu,"panggil Chanyeol

"Ne?"

"Kalau besar nanati kau ingin menikah dengan oppa kan?"tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Menikah?"ulang Luhan belum begitu mengerti.

"Iya menikah, dengan begitu kita akan terus bersama. Kau ingin tinggal bersama oppa selamanya kan Lu?"jelas Chanyeol menerangkan mencoba meyakinkan gadis mungil di depannya

"Iya, Lulu mau. Lulu mau menikah dengan oppa,"jawab gadis mungil itu antusias.

Mendengar itu Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia,"Yes!" Teriak bocah itu kegirangan, "Oppa janji Lu, oppa akan selalu melindungimu,"

#FLASHBACK END#

..._oppa akan selalu melindungimu..._

Tanpa sadar Luhan menggenggam erat cincin ditangannya setelah kenangan masa lalu itu berakhir. Masa kanak-kanaknya yang diliputi kebahagiaan. Tapi semua itu sudah berakhir Dan Luhan tidak mau mengingatnya lagi.

"Pembohong..."desis Luhan pelan.

.

.

.

Mari beralih ke kamar yang lain di kediaman keluarga Jung, tepatnya kamar saudara kembar Luhan, Jung Sehun. Ya, Luhan dan sehun memang terlahir kembar dampit laki-laki dan perempuan. Namja yang mewarisi mata sanģ ayah dan kulit seputih susu milik ibunya itu kini sedang duduk di meja belajarnya sambil menyalakan komputer lipat miliknya. Entah apa yang kini sedang di baca oleh penerus keluarga Jung itu hingga mendadap ia menutup layar laptopnya dengan kasar.

BRAK!

Sehun terlihat sedikit emosi, dia melonggarkan dasi sekolahnya yang terdapat logo Sekang SHS dengan kasar. Tidak perduli jika baru saja dia selesai memasangnya. Paginya sukses menjadi kacau saat baru saja ia membaca artikel dating scandal yang melibatkan Zitao dan Kris Wu, aktor pendatang baru sekaligus sunbae di sekolahnya.

..._Sehun aku menyukaimu..._

_...Sehun, kenapa kau tidak percaya? Aku benar-benar menyukaimu.._

_...suka, aku suka sekali Sehun..._

_...Sehun terimalah cintaku, aku benar-benar menyukaimu..._

Sehun tertawa miring mengingat semua pernyataan cinta Zitao selama ini.

"Bulshit!"umpat Sehun sambil menyapu barang-barang di atas meja belajarnya dengan kasar. Alhasil semua barang-barang itu berantakan di lantai. Tapi kalau kita perhatikan lebih dekat ada yang aneh dengan barang-barang Sehun tersebut. Gambar Zitao yang mulanya tidak ada kini berserakan banyak di di bawah.

Mulai dari sampul majalah SAINS yang sebenarnya adalah pictorial book yang dirilis Zitao. Kotak note yang ternyata berisikan photocard Zitao. DVD ilmiah yang sebenarnya hanya kamuflase untuk menyembunyikan DVD drama yang dibintangi Zitao. Kalender duduk yang bergambarkan pemandangnya jika dibalik posisinya akan muncul wajah Zitao. Jika kita bongkar lebih dalam lagi mungkin masih banyak lagi barang berbau Zitao yang Sehun sembunyikan dengan rapi.

Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu tentang opsesi Sehun terhadap Zitao. Selama ini Sehun akan melakukan segala cara agar Zitao hanya memandang dirinya. Tanpa gadis polos itu sadari Sehun sudah jatuh kedalam pesonanya sejak lama, bahkan sejak mereka masih kecil.

Sehun mengatakan senyum Zitao jelek bukan tanpa alasan. Sehun tahu Zitao sangat populer di kalangan anak laki-laki, tapi sayangnya Sehun tidak mau membagi Zitao dengan orang lain. Senyum Zitao bisa membuat orang lain jatuh cinta kepadanya dengan mudah. Maka dari itu Sehun mengatakan senyum Zitao jelek agar gadis itu berhenti tersenyum dan tidak akan ada laki-laki lain yang akan mendekatinya. Licik memang, tapi darah keluarga Jung yang mengalir ditubuhnya memang mendukung tindakannya itu.

"Kris Wu...beraninya dia..."desis Sehun geram.

TBC

A.N

Hai, aku bawa part 1 2nd Generation, mian ya kalo lama

oh iya ngomong-ngomong kemaren itu ffn error ya, aku ga bisa log masa:'(

Tapi untung aja tadi bisa.

Ok, sebenarnya aku mau nulis huntao tu uda lama. Tapi aku takut mereka di bash, coz antis mereka kan banyak banget so aku mohon no bash buat pairing ya. Terus alasan lain kenapa aku nulis huntao tu karena susah banget nyari ff mereka di ffn. Kalaupun ada itu cuma sedikit and jarang diupdate coz kebanyakan ff huntao tu underapreciated banget alias komennya sedikit so mungkin author huntaonya malas ngelanjutin.

So, karena aku kesusahan nyari ff huntao aku pikir nulis sendiri ga ada salahnya kan? Akhirrnya jadilah ini 2nd Generation.

Sekali lagi no bash buat pairing, aku sedih banget kalau ada yang ngebash mereka. Apalagi itu gara-gara aku, maksudnya cuma karena aku nulis ff ini terus huntao di bash gue pasti ngerasa bersalah banget :'(

Atau ga gini aja, kalau ga suka pair huntao kenapa ga baca ff aku yang lain(shameless promotion hehehe)

kalau ga suka huntao and lebih suka kristao baca aja throwback

kalau ga suka chanlu and lebih prefer chanbaek baca aja cheated!

and buat hunhan, saat ini aku lagi nulis plot buat ff hunhan aku yang baru, so tunggu aja guys aku jamin ceritanya ga kalah menarik dari ff hunhan aku yang dulu^^(hohoho still promo)

oh ya, ff ini juga special buat sèmua taohun shipper penghuni ffn yang susah banget nyanyi ff mereka.

Ok, gitu aja happy reading and bubye~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: 2nd Generation**

**Cast:**

**Jung Sehun, Jung Luhan, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

**Shim Zitao, Shim Changmin, Victoria Song**

**Park Chanyeol, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu**

**Suporting Cast:**

**Kris Wu, Kim Minseok, Song Mino and many more**

**Pair: Huntao, Chanlu, Kristao, Xiuhan**

**Disclaimer:Semua cast bukan milik saya tapi cerita milik saya**

**Warning : GS for Tao and Luhan, typo bahasa tidak baku**

A.N

Sebelumnya saya akan menjelaskan beberapa hal agar tidak terjadi kekecewaan kepada pembaca(deuhhh bahasa gw). Ehem, ok ff akan fokus ke Huntao followed by Chanlu. 80% exo and 20% tvxq. Berlatar belakang School life. Member TVXQJYJ disini akan berperan full sebagai orang tua, so ga akan ada lagi adegan lovey dovey mereka yang terlalau intens. Untuk pertama kali, aku akan membiarkan keegoisan aku dominan di ff ini. Aku ga akan terlalu mengikuti patern seperti yang aku terapkan di ff aku yang lain. Yang terakhir, aku ga mau ada yang ngebash pair di ff ini, kalau ga suka, ya ga usah dibaca ok? Thankyou^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special dedicated for me, AnjarW XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH FOR PAIRING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PART 2**

Youngmin manager menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan Sekolah Zitao, Sekang SHS. Pria bertubuh gembul itu memang bertugas utnuk mengantar Zitao dan juga Ahreum kemanapun mereka pergi.

"Nah Zitao, sekarang turunlah. Setelah sekolah usai nanti kami akan menjemputmu kembali,"perintah Ahreum sang manager.

"Emm unni, tentang scandal semalam apa agency sudah memberikan klarifikasi?"tanya Zitao

"Kau tenang saja, agency sudah mengurus semuanya. Tinggal menunggu dari pihak Kris saja. Maka scandal itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya,"jawab Ahreum sambil menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya.

"Begitukah?"tanya Zitao mencoba meyakinkan

"Iya, percayalah padaku, sekarang turun dan pergilah sekolah!"jelas Ahrem sambil merapikan rambut Zitao sedikit.

Zitao mengangguk sekilas,"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu unni. Anyeong!"pamit Zitao sambil turun dari mobilnya.

"Hati-hati Zitao. Tolong jaga ekspresi wajahmu dan jangan biarkan orang-orang memotret wajah lucumu, aku tidak mau melihat 'meme' wajahmu bertebaran lagi di internet!"pesan Ahreum unni dari dalam mobil.

Zitao merengut sebentar,"Baiklah unni, aku hanya akan berwajah cantik hari ini,"jawab Zitao sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauhi mobilnya.

Zitao berjalan mantap menuju gerbang sekolah setelah dia mendengar suara mobil yang mengantarnya menjauhi sekolah. Gadis bermata panda itu berjalan dengan anggun dan terkesan tajam, seperti model profesional. Entah Zitao lupa atau apa jika jalanan ini bukanlah catwalk.

"Tunggu nona Shim Zitao, siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk masuk begitu saja?"interupsi seseorang saat Zitao baru saja melewati gerbang sekolah.

Zitao berbalik, yeoja itu sudah hapal betul siapa orang yang selalu berurusan dengannya setiap pagi di pintu gerbang Sekang SHS. Orang itu tidak lain tidak bukan Jung Sehun, ketua OSIS Sekang SHS, sekaligus orang yang paling dia sukai.

"Memangnya kenapa? Hari ini aku tidak datang terlambat kan?"tanya Zitao.

Jung Sehun, anak kelas XI berwajah datar itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya,"Wah, jadi kau pikir asal kau datang tepat waktu kau bisa masuk sesuka hatimu ke sekolah ini? Maaf saja nona Shim, tapi sekolah ini punya beberapa tata tertib yang harus dipatuhi semua siswa disini, tidak terkecuali kau. Sudah berapa kali kubilang, ubah warna rambutmu, sekolah ini hanya mengizinkan warna rambut hitam dan coklat!"

Zitao memutar bola matanya,"Ini tuntutan pekerjaan Ketua Jung bukan mauku sendiri,"

Simpang empat muncul dipelipis Sehun, Zitao memang pintar mencari alasan,"Lepas antingmu. Siswa disini dilarang memakai anting apalagi aksesoris berlebih seperti yang sekarang kau kenakan?"

"Ck, dasar tidak tahu mode,"gerutu Zitao lirih.

"Aku mendengarmu Zitao, dan terakhir pakailah seragam yang sudah ditentukan sekolah. Aku tidak mau lagi melihatmu berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah denagn pakaian seperti ini,"imbuh Sehun iritasi.

"Tolonglah ketua Jung, aku dibayar untuk memakai ini,"protes Zitao, saat ini gadis itu memang sedang mengenakan coat serta sepatu boots dari Saint Laurent daripada blazer dan sepatu yang sudah ditentukan sekolah.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, ganti atau kau tidak boleh masuk,"Sehun tetap bertahan dengan pendiriannya.

"Sudahlah ketua Jung, aku tidak punya waktu bertengkar denganmu pagi ini. Nanti siang aku akan keruang OSIS seperti biasanya, jadi kau bisa memberiku detensi sesuka hatimu ok, bye!"pamit Zitao sambil berjalan menjauhi Sehun.

"Ya! Shim Zitao, siapa yang mengizinkanmu pergi, Ya!"teriak Sehun tak terima, sedangkan kedua rekan OSISnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Sehun.

"ZITAOOO!"Tiba-tiba saja sebuah teriakan terdengar di belakang Sehun, yang membuat ketua OSIS Sekang SHS itu sedikit terkejut. Belum reda rasa keterkejutannya, Sehun hampir saja terdorong jatuh disebabkan dua orang berlari kencang melewatinya. Dua orang itu si kembar Zheng, Daeryong dan Soryong atau lebih dikenal sebagai Tasty Twin di Sekang SHS. Fans fanatik Zitao

"Zitao berita itu tidak benar kan?"Tanya Daeryong yang kini menggandeng tangan kanan Zitao.

"Hmm, berita apa?"tanya Zitao tak mengerti.

"Beritamu dengan Kris sunbae, aku akan bunuh diri jika kau benar-benar pacaran dengannya,"imbuh Soryong yang kini menggandeng lengan kiri Zitao.

"Hah, yang benar saja tidak mungkin aku pacaran dengan Kris sunbae,"bantah Zitao.

"Omoo benarkah?"yakin Daeryong.

"Yeyyyy akhirnya aku tidak jadi mati!"sorak Soryong kegirangan.

Sehun melihat ketiga orang yang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan itu dengan mata memicing,"Bertambah lagi daftar orang-orang yang harus dibereskan."

.

.

.

Luhan memandang meja didepannya dengan raut wajah mengeras. Hari ini pun dia di bully, bangku tempat biasa dia duduk penuh coretan dan banyak kertas dengan tulisan sumpah serapah berserakan di atas mejanya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?"suara dingin Luhan memecah keheningan di kelas XI. 2 itu. Namun nihil, tidak ada suara yang menyahut.

"Aku tanya siapa yang melakukan ini?!"teriak Luhan penuh amarah. Ini sudah biasa terjadi sejak setahun yang lalu. Luhan selalu dibully diam-diam oleh siswa di sekolahnya, terutama fans Park Chanyeol. Mereka kesal karena Chanyeol mengklaim Luhan sebagai miliknya.

Orang-orang yang membully Luhan tidak pernah berani menampakkan wujudnya karena takut akan pengaruh orang tua Luhan. Para pembully itu justru diuntungkan dengan sifat Luhan yang mandiri, dia tidak mau melibatkan orang tuanya maupun saudara kembarnya sendiri, Sehun untuk mengatasi masalah pribadinya.

"Baiklah jika tidak ada yang mengaku, aku akan mencari tahu sendiri,"dengan emosi Luhan memunguti kertas-kertas itu dan membawanya ke luar kelas. Terlihat bebrapa teman sekelasnya menahan nafas melihat aksi Luhan.

Yeoja bermata Rusa itu berjalan cepat menuju deretan ruang kelas XII. Tidak ada rasa takut di matanya, dengan yakin yeoja itu masuk ke dalam kelas XII. 3, kelas yang di huni Park Chanyeol sang idola di Sekang SHS.

"Chanyeol istrimu datang!"teriak salah seorang siswa kelas XII yang melihat Luhan masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Chanyeol yang mula-mula mengobrol dengan beberapa temannya itu akhirnya menoleh ke arah pintu. Dan benar saja Luhan memang berdiri di sana dengan wajah penuh emosi.

Luhan berjalan cepat ke arah meja Chanyeol dan...

'POK!'

Luhan melempar kertas-kertas itu ke arah Chanyeol, membuat kebisingan diruangan itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan terfokus kepada Luhan dan Chanyeol.

"Kau puas? Kau puas melihatku diperlakukan seperti ini? Ini yang kau mau kan? Agar semua fans mu membully ku? Puas kau sekarang hah?!"teriak Luhan emosi.

"Lu.."tahan Chanyeol.

"Cukup, aku tidak mau dengar. Yang ku minta darimu sekarang, jauhi kehidupanku. Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang Chanyeol sunbae, aku hanya ingin menikmati kehidupan remajaku. Jadi berhentilah mengikutiku!"jelas Luhan penuh penekanan,"Aku pergi!"setelah mengatakan hal itu Luhan benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Kasak-kusuk diantara para siswa kelas XII tidak bisa dihindari. Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia hanya terdiam sambil memandangi kertas-kertas usang yang baru saja Luhan lemparkan padanya.

.

.

.

Siang itu Zitao sedang memakan makan siangnya sendirian sampai salah satu sunbae kenalannya, Song Mino menghampirinya.

"Hei Zitao, kau sendirian saja?"tanya Mino.

"Hemm begitulah, si kembar dan jackson entah pergi kemana,"jawab Zitao.

"Hei kau mau dengar lagu baruku, baru selesai tadi malam,"tawar Mino sambil memasangkan sebelah earphonenya pada telinga Zitao.

"Ohh bolehkah, apa aku orang pertama yang mendengarnya?"tanya Zitao antusias

Mino mengangguk mantap,"Bahkan Yang CEO saja belum mendengarnya,"

"Wahhh aku tersanjung,"Zitao tersipu,"Omooo ini bagus, khas dirimu sekali ya, ngomong-ngomong lagu ini apa judulnya?"

"I'm him"jawab Mino, tanpa banyak orang yang tahu Mino adalah trainee di YG Entertaiment. Itulah kenapa sunbae kelas XII itu mengenal Zitao. Zitao itu salah satu model di K-PLUS, sebuah agency model di bawah naungan YG Entertaiment. Zitao juga menjadi model utama untuk NONA9ON, clothing line milik YGE.

"Jangan memandangku dengan penuh cinta seperti itu, apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"tanya Zitao frontal.

Mino menggaruk belakang kepalanya asal karena malu ketahuan memperhatikan Zitao,"Emm tidak, aku hanya penasaran dengan berita yang menyebar pagi ini tentang kau dan-"

"Itu semua tidak benar, hanya rumor tak beralasan,"potong Zitao. Gadis itu bukannya tidak tahu jika pemuda di depannya ini menyimpa perasaan padanya.

"Benarkah, tapi foto-"

"Mino sunbae, kalau aku bilang tidak benar ya tidak benar. Kau percaya padaku kan?"jelas Zitao sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Mino hanya terkekeh sebentar,"Ya, aku percaya padamu,"

"Suñbae, sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu, tidak apa-apa kan?"tanya Zitao sambil melepas sebelah earphone milik Mino.

"Eoh, kemana? Waktu istirahat juga belum habis,"sentak Mino mengikuti pergerakan Zitao yang kini mulai beranjak berdiri.

"Biasa ke ruang OSIS, aku punya sedikit urusan dengan ketua Jung,"jelas Zitao sambil merapikan rok bagian belàkangnya yang sedikit kusut.

"Memangnya kau membuat masalah lagi?"selidik Mino ingin tahu dan yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahunya ringan.

"Entahlah, mungkin Ketua Jung punya dendam pribadi padaku,"jawab Zitao asal.

Mino mengernyit tak mengerti, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu tidak berniat menanyakan keingintahuaannya lebih lanjut. Tidak sopan saja sepertinya,

"Sudah ya sunbae, sampai bertemu nanti,"pamit Zitao sambil berjalan menjauh. Tak lupa ia melambaikan jemari lentiknya sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Sedangkan pemuda yang menyukai aliran musik hip hop itu hanya memandangi kepergian Zitao dalam diam. Zitao itu dekat, tapi begitu sulit diraih, itulah yang kini sedang Mino pikirkan.

.

.

.

"Lagi-lagi kau makan disini sendirian?"tanya sebuah suara. Mengagetkan Luhan yang ingin memasukkan telur gulungnya ke dalam mulut. Gadis bermata rusa itu memilih meletakkan lagi garpunya dan menatap sosok sang pemilik suara barusan.

"Xiumin Sunbae, kau disini juga?"tanya Luhan kepada pemuda berpipi bakpao dan bermata runcing itu. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku tanya kenapa kau makan disini sendirian lagi?"ulang Xiumin sambil menyusul Luhan duduk disampingnya.

Luhan mendesah lesu,"Apa boleh buat, aku tidak punya teman,"jawab Luhan akhirnya.

"Para penggemar Chanyeol masih suka membullymu?"tanya Xiumin

dan yeoja disampingnya hanya mengangguk. Luhan heran, kenapa sampai sekarang hanya Xiumin sunbae, namja yang berani mendekati Luhan. Dan juga sepertinya Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan kedekatannya dengan Xiumin. Padahal jika ada namja lain yang berani mendekati Luhan sudah bisa dipastikan orang itu tidak akan selamat.

"Kenapa sepertinya kau begitu membenci Park Chanyeol, padahal dia idola sekolah kan?"tanya Xiumin.

Luhan menahan nafas, sebenarnya berat baginya untuk mencurahkan apa yang selama ini mengganjal dihatinya,"Aku membencinya karena dialah masa remajaku hancur. Tidak ada siswa perempuan yang mau berteman denganku karena mereka semua menganggapku saingan. Tidak ada siswa laki-laki yang berani mendekatiku karena mereka semua takut akan ancaman Park Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar membencinya,"

"Tapi kurasa itu semua Chanyeol lakukan karena dia menyukaimu,"tebak Xiumin, namja senior itu kini sibuk meniupi rambut depannya.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukai carahya!"sentak Luhan

"Eh?"Xiumin merasa tidak mengerti, dicondongkannya kepalanya ke arah Luhan,"Kau hanya tidak menyukai caranya, jadi sebenarnya kau juga menyukainya begitu?"tebak Xiumin.

"I-itu,.,"Luhan tergagap,"Tidak, tidak seperti itu. Tidak seperti yang sunbae pikirkan!"

Xiumin terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan yang begitu menggemaskan dimatanya, tanpa disadari tangannya mengusak helaian rambut Luhan dengan lembut,"Kalau suka, katakan saja kepadanya,"

"Aku tidak!"sewot Luhan sambil membuang muka, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Tidak apa hmm?"goda Xiumin.

"Sunbae, berhenti menggodaku ini tidak lucu,!"rajuk Luhan tak terima

dan lagi-lagi siswa kelas XII itu hanya bisa terkekeh.

.

.

.

'BRUGH!'

Zitao meletakkan setumpukan kertas di atss meja kerja Sehun, sang ketua OSIS,"Semuanya sudah kububuhi stempel, kuurutkan berdasarkan kelas dan kubagi menjadi 30 jilid. Ketua Jung, hukumanku hari ini sudah selesai. Bolehkah aku keluar sekarang?"

Yang ditanya, Jung Sehun sang ketua OSIS hanya duduk tenang memandangi Zitao.

Zitao kesal, namja didepannya ini memang sering semena-mena padanya,"Tidak ada jawaban, berarti kuanggap iya aku boleh pergi,"ujar Zitao sambil berbalik menuju pintu.

"Jadi berita itu benar jika kau berpacaran dengan Kris Wu?"suara Sehun tiba-tiba menggema di ruangan itu.

DEG!

Mendengar itu seketika Zitao menghentikan langkahnya. Sebisa mungkin Zitao berusaha menguasai dirinya. Yeoja bermata panda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dengan tenang,"Wae, aku pikir kau tidak begitu tertarik dengan berita macam itu?"

Sehun tersenyum miring,"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin ambil perduli. Aku hanya merasa bersyukur saja sekalipun aku tidak pernah percaya pada pernyataan cintamu. Toh sekarang kenyataannya kau bersama orang lain,"

Tao mendecih mendengar penuturan Sehun barusan. Yeoja berambut pirang itu berjalan kembali ke arah Sehun dan menumpukan ke dua telapak tangannya di atas meja. Zitao sengaja menundukkan kepalanya sedikit agar ia bisa leluasa memandang mata Sehun,"Kau tahu apa soal perasaanku?"tanya Zitao dingin.

Dan lagi-lagi Sehun hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu Sehun, hanya aku yang tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Jadi aku tidak perduli kau menganggapku main-main, yang pasti aku tahu bagaimana perasaanku sendiri,"

Sehun diam, hanya mengangkat sebelah alis kirinya. Lama mereka berdua terdiam dan hanya saling melempar pandang. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, mereka berdua kini tengah berciuman dalam. Namun mereka melakukan ciuman itu dengan mata terbuka. Tentu saja ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka. Hubungan mereka berdua memang sedikit rumit bagi orang kebanyakan.

Setelah beberapa saat terlewat Zitao melepas ciuman itu secara sepihak,"Sial, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang yang benar-benar payah!"umpat Zitao.

"Kau menyesal?"todong Sehun seolah menyindir Zitao. Namja berkulit putih itu kini sibuk mengelap seliva yang menetes di ujung bibirnya

"Dalam mimpimu tuan Jung,"jawab Zitao,"Aku menyukaimu, seberapa besarpun kau meragukannya aku tetap menyukaimu!"ujar Zitao lantang.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya?"balas Sehun.

"Itu terserah dirimu. Tapi yang pasti aku tidak akan menyerah dalam waktu dekat,"jawab Zitao,"Aku pergi,"pamit yeoja bermata panda itu hingga tak berapa lama ia menghilang di balik pintu.

"Suka katamu? Bahkan matamu lebih berbinar saat mengatakan suka pada produk favoritmu daripada saat menyatakan suka padaku. Kau bereaksi sedatar itu saat orang yang kau sukai menciummu? Zitao, kau menganggapku tidak lebih berharga dari barang favoritmu begitu?"monolog Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Alasan kenapa Sehun tidak percaya pada Zitao adalah karena yeoja itu terlalu mudah mengatakan suka pada apapun. Hal itu membuat Sehun merasa tidak special di mata Zitao.

"Kau telah membuatku jatuh sampai seperti ini Zitao, maka aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu, kau akan merasakan hal yang sama bagaimana tersiksanya diriku karena mencintaimu,"yakin Sehun.

.

.

.

Zitao menutup pintu ruang OSIS dengan pelan, namun seketika tubuhnya terduduk. Persendiannya terasa lemas seketika. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka berciuman tapi tetap saja effectnya masih begitu kuat bagi Zitao. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya terasa panas, pasti saat ini wajahnya merah padam.

"Ahhh malunya~"rengek Zitao, Sehun tentu tidak tahu jika tadi Zitao hampir pingsan dibuatnya. Sekuat tenaga Zitao berusaha terlihat kuat, dia tidak ingin dianggap lemah oleh Sehun.

"Hei Zitao, kenapa kau duduk disitu?"tanya sebuah suara.

Zitao mengerutkan dahinya saat tahu siapa yang datang. Kris Wu, si biang masalah sejak semalam,"Ini bukan urusanmu,"jawab Zitao sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Hei kenapa ketus begitu, memang apa salahku?"tanya namja keturunan China itu kebingungan.

"Apa katamu, memangnya kau tidak dengar berita semalam? Agencymu lambat ya?sindir Zitao.

Kris membuka mulutnya sedikit pertanda paham,"Ahh soal itu, kau pasti belum update. Lihat agencyku sudah memberikan klarifikasi,"ujar Kris sambil menunjukkan layar ponsel miliknya pada Zitao

'_SM C&amp;C MEMBERIKAN KLARIFIKASI MENGENAI DATING SCANDAL YANG MELIBATKAN KRIS WU DAN SHIM ZITAO'_

Begitulah headline yang muncul di halaman pertama Naver. Menjelaskan bahwa Kris dan zitao hanya berteman.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, setidaknya fansmu tidak akan menyerangku lagi,"Zitao seperti tidak ambil perduli.

"Ya! Kenapa sepertinya kau masih terlihat tidak senang. Tersenyumlah sedikit, jika seperti itu terus kau nanti bisa cepat tua,"

Zitao terdiam sebentar mendengar itu,"Tidak bisa, orang yang aku sukai pernah bilang senyumku jelek. Mulai saat itu aku tidak pernah tersenyum kembali,"

TBC

A.N

Ayyyy bawa part 2

Tao pulang ke Qingdao ya guys, tapi kali ini Sehun ga nyusul. Kesel ga sih guys? Dulu waktu masih jadi KTS gw marah-marah gegara Sehun pergi ke Qingdao, sempet teriak gini di sosmed"Luhan di Beijing kaleee OH Sehun bukan di Qingdao!". Ehh giliran sekarang gw udah jadi Taohun shipper Sehun malah ga nyusul, emang couple sampah sih mereka, sebutan shippernya aja Taohun Trash Team#eaaaaaaaaa

Kalo inget sekarang lucu aja gitu Taohun sempet jadi NOTP gw, tapi well waktu emang merubah segalanya. Sekarang gw uda maafin bang Kris, tapi tetep ga ngeship KT lagi hehehe


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: 2nd Generation**

**Main Cast: Jung(Oh) Sehun, Shim(Huang) Zitao**

**Suporting Cast: Jung (Lu) Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Victoria Song**

**Warning: GS for uke, typo, bahasa tidak baku**

**Disclaimer: semua cast bukan milik saya tapi cerita milik saya.**

.

.

.

.

.

PART 3

Zitao memasuki kediaman keluarga Jung dengan santai, seolah rumah itu adalah rumahnya sendiri. Bahkan gadis itu sudah begitu akrap dengan seluruh penghuni rumah ini tak terkecuali para pelayan. Seperti saat ini dengan riangnya dia merangkul pundak kepala pelayan di rumah itu.

"Lee Ahjumma!"pangil Zitao semangat.

"Nona anda datang?"sentak Lee Ahjumma,"Tapi sepertinya nona Luhan sedang pergi,"jelas sang pelayan.

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya ringan, menyebabkan surai pirangnya bergoyang cantik,"Tidak, aku kemari bukan mencari Luhan unni, tapi aku mencari Sehun,"

"Sehun ada di kamarnya,"potong seseorang dari belakang, dan Zitao cepat berbalik.

"Jae umma-nim, kapan kau pulang dari Tokyo?"dengan antusias Zitao menghampiri ibu dari si kembar Jung.

Jaejoong tersenyum menyambut pelukan Zitao, sampai sekarangpun wanita paruh baya itu masih merasa lucu saat gadis bermata panda itu memanggilnya umma-nim. Padahal dia belum menikah dengan Sehun

"Kemarin malam,"Jawab Jaejoong,"Oh iya Zi, aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu. Sebelum kau pulang jangan lupa menagihnya padaku ok?"pinta Jaejoong sambil mendorong Zitao menuju kamar Sehun.

"Ok umma-nim,"jawab Zitao patuh, dan dia melangkah cepat menuju kamar Sehun. Tak dipungkiri hati Zitao sekarang berdebar-debar. Tapi anehnya Zitao senang dengan debaran itu, karena itu berarti dia begitu mencintai Sehun.

"Hallo, apa aku mengganggu?"tanya Zitao sambil melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, dilihatnya Sehun yang sedang berkutat di meja belajarnya memutar kursi.

"Menurutmu?"Sehun justru balik bertanya.

Tanpa rasa berdosa Zitao justru masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun dan menjatuhkan bokongnya di ranjang Sehun,"Huh dingin sekali, aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan respon seperti itu dari calon suamiku di masa depan,"

"Percaya diri sekali aku akan menikahimu,"walaupun Sehun terdengar tidak senang, namun sejujurnya hatinya berkata lain. Dia begitu senang Zitao mengunjunginya.

"Aku juga tidak mengharapkan kau akan menikahiku, justru sebaliknya aku lah yang akan menikahimu. Jika kau tidak mau aku akan memaksa, siap-siap saja jika suatu hari nanti aku akan memperkosamu. Setelah itu kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain masuk ke dalam keluarga Shim,"cerocos Zitao tak mau kalah.

Sehun tergelak seketika mendengar itu. Zitao memang seperti ini, selalu memberi warna pada hidupnya yang menjemukan. Memangnya ada yang lebih menjemukan daripada menjadi seseorang yang sudah ditetapkan meneruskan keluarga Jung? Rel neraka sudah menanti Sehun di depan mata, dia tidak punya pilihan selain meneruskan bisnis keluarga. Tanpa sekalipun kedua orang tuanya menanyakan apa yang diingikan Sehun.

"Jangan tertawa aku serius!"Rajuk Zitao,"Lihat saja nanti ya, walaupun kau menangis meminta pulang aku tidak akan mengembalikanmu pada keluarga Jung!"ancam Zitao berapi-api.

Selalu berhasil, Zitao selalu berhasil menarik Sehun keluar dari cangkangnya yang aman. Sehun yang dikenal keluarganya adalah Sehun yang sempurnya. Cerdas, penurut, mandiri dan berjiwa pemimpin. Tidak heran jika kini ia menjabat ketua OSIS di sekolahnya. Tapi di depan Zitao, Sehun bisa menunjukkan sisi pemberontaknya, yang kadang terlihat kejam dan semaunya sendiri.

Sehun menghampiri Zitao yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya. Gadis itu terlihat manis hari ini, dan Sehun menyukainya. Pemuda itu tidak ragu duduk tepat di samping Zitao, di tatapnya gadis itu dengan lekat.

"Ini tidak adil~"Zitao merajuk lagi,"Kenapa hari ini kau terlihat sangat tampan? Bagaimana jika aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu hah? Memangnya kau mau bertanggung jawab kalau aku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu ?"

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti,"Melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak seperti apa maksudmu?"Sehun menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan yang ditumpukan pada lutut masih setia memandang wajah Zitao yang akan berganti ekspresi secepat ia mengedipkan mata.

Zitao menggeram kesal,"Jangan mulai Jung Sehun, kau tahu aku bukan tipe gadis manis yang pasif,"

"Kau juga tahu aku tidak suka gadis manis yang pasif,"balas Sehun ringan dan Zitao memerah. Pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar tak bisa dimengerti. Karena kesal merasa dipermainkan Zitao membuang muka melepas kontak mata dengan Sehun.

"Kenapa diam, katanya ingin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku?"pancing Sehun sengaja.

Zitao mendongakkan wajahnya angkuh,"Huh, tidak jadi. Aku berubah pikiran,"Zitao terlihat kesal

"Wah sayang sekali,"Sehun melepas topangan dagunya,"_You turned me on, sweetheart._ Setidaknya bertanggung jawablah,"

Zitao menoleh cepat,"Jangan berbicara bahasa cabul padaku, aku tidak su-"

CHU~

Sehun dengan liciknya mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir kucing milik Zitao. Kedua tangannya menangkup rahang Zitao mendekat. Melumatnya sesaat dan menyesapnya kuat sebelum ia melepas ciuman itu. Sehun tersenyum puas dengan wajah memerah Zitao di depannya.

"Berpacaranlah denganku Sehun,"mohon Zitao,"Aku menyukaimu,"

Suka?

Entah betapa bencinya Sehun dengan kata-kata itu. Satu kata yang sering Zitao gunakan untuk menggambarkan betapa ia menginginkan semua permen atau barang-barang favoritnya. Membuat Sehun merasa dirinya tidak terlalu berharga bagi Zitao.

"Tidak bisa Zitao, rasa suka saja tidak cukup,"Tolak Sehun entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Kenapa, apa kau membenciku?"tanya Zitao lagi tak mengerti.

"Menurtmu, apa aku membencimu?"Sehun justru balik bertanya,"Dengar Zitao, suatu hari nanti kau pasti tahu apa yang aku maksud,"Sehun mencoba memberi pengertian pada gadis yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu.

"Kau terdengar seperti penjahat wanita!"keluh Zitao,"Kau selalu memberiku harapan palsu!"

Sehun mendesah, jika sudah mulai merajuk seperti ini biasanya akan susah untuk menjinakkan Zitao. Maka Sehun menarik Zitao agar berbaring di tempat tidur, memeluknya dan mencoba meredam emosi gadis itu.

"Kau tidak bersikap manja seperti ini di depan orang lain kan?"selidik Sehun cemas. Karena Zitao yang seperti ini begitu menggemaskan. Kalau Sehun sendiri saja yang punya pertahanan diri yang kuat kadang bisa terhanyut apalagi orang biasa.

Sehun merasakan gelengan Zitao di dadanya,"Tidak, bukannya kau melarangku bersikap lemah di depan orang lain?,"suara gadis itu teredam baju depan milik Sehun saat Zitao mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sehun merasa lega, setidaknya dengan begitu ia yakin. Zitao yang manis hanya miliknya, secuilpun Sehun tidak mau membaginya dengan siapapun. Andai saja di dunia ini tidak ada permen dan barang-barang bermerk maka kebahagiaan Sehun akan lengkap. Memonopoli semua perhatian Zitao adalah ambisi tersendiri bagi Sehun.

"Hei Zi, sebenarnya maksudmu datang kemari apa?"tanya Sehun,"Tidak mungkin kau sengaja datang kemari untuk memperkosaku kan?"gurau Sehun yang terdengar tidak lucu di telinga Zitao.

Dengan cepat Zitao menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Sehun,"Tentu saja tidak!"sangkal Zitao cepat,"Aku kemari untuk mengundangmu,"sambung Zitao dengan mata berbinar.

Namun Sehun justru mengangkat sebelah alisnya,"Mengundang untuk apa?"

Dengan semangat Zitao bangkit untuk duduk, tak menyadari raut kecewa di wajah Sehun saat gadis itu terlepas dari pelukannya."Untuk datang ke fashion Show!"Zitao terdengar sangat antusias,"Kau tahu Sehun, minggu depan akhirnya aku menjadi model utama, aku akan keluar paling akhir. Aku akan menjadi pusat perhatian. Sehun apa kau tahu perasaanku? Aku senang sekali, sudah lama aku memimpikan hal ini,"

Sehun diam, dia tahu akan terdengar kejam jika ia tidak ikut bahagia dengan kabar ini. Namun di lain sisi Sehun benar-benar benci jika Zitao sudah tenggelam dengan dunianya sendiri. Karena hal itu membuat Sehun merasa Zitao begitu jauh dan tak tersentuh.

"Kau akan datang kan?"pinta Zitao penuh harap.

"Aku tidak janji,"jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Kenapa?"Binar bahagia di wajah Zitao lenyap dan digantikan oleh raut kecewa.

"Aku ada janji dengan apa minggu depan,"

"Datang terlambatpun tak apa!"potong Zitao cepat,"Karena aku akan keluar paling akhir,"imbuh Zitao.

Sehun masih memikirkan keputusannya.

"Kumohon~"Sehun berani bersumpah demi apapun jika wajah Zitao saat ini sangat menggemaskan.

"Zi, kau tidak pernah memohon pada orang lain dengan cara seperti ini kan?"Tanya Sehun was-was.

Zitao menggeleng,"aku hanya pernah memohon padamu. Aku terbiasa memerintah pada orang lain,"

Sehun tersenyum puas mendengar ucapan Zitao,"Bagus, mungkin akan aku usahakan,"

"Eh?"ulang Zitao tak mengerti.

"Aku akan mengusahakan datang ke fashion Show mu,"jelas Sehun pada akhirnya.

Dan mata berbinar itu kembali,"Yeyyy, terima kasih Sehun,"Zitao bersorak dengan gembira.

.

.

.

Luhan membelalakan matanya saat ia mendapati ayahnya, Jung Yunho saat ia baru keluar dari restoran cepat saji bersama Minseok. Keterkejutannya semakin bertambah saat ia melihat sahabat ayahnya Park Yoochun dan putra tunggalnya yang saat ini paling tidak ingin Luhan temui, Park Chanyeol mendekat.

"Luhan, kenapa malam-malam begini kau masih berkeliaran?"tanya Yunho cemas sekaligus marah,"Astaga, bahkan kau belum mengganti seragammu,"

Luhan terlihat pucat pasi, sekilas ia melihat Chanyeol berusaha menahan tawanya di belakang. Luhan kesal sekali melihatnya,"Aku tidak berkeliaran, selama ini aku sering menyusahkan Minseok Sunbae. Hari ini aku hanya ingin mentraktirnya sebagai ucapan terimakasih,"jelas Luhan mencoba membela diri.,"Lagipula kenapa Appa berada di sini?"

"Appa sedang mengadakan jauman dengan client di sebuah cafe di gedung ini. Dan tanpa sengaja appa melihatmu,"terang Yunho,"Jadi dia sunbaemu di sekolah?"perhatian Yunho beralih pada Minseok

"Selamat malam, saya Kim Minseok. Senior Luhan di sekolah,"Minseok memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Yunho terlihat mengangguk dalam,"Aku Jung Yunho ayah Luhan. Aku mewakili dia untuk meminta maaf jika selama ini dia selalu merepotkanmu anak muda,"

Minseok menggeleng pelan,"Tidak tuan Jung, Luhan adalah gadis yang baik. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah merepotkan saya,"

Luhan merasa terharu mendengar Minseok membelanya di depan sang ayah. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum manis pada namja berpipi bakpao itu.

"Tapi menantu, kau tidak berniat selingkuh dari Chanyeol kan?"tiba-tiba saja Yoochun bertanya yang tidak-tidak.

Luhan mati kutu, dia bingung harus menjawab apa,"A-abo-nim, mana mungkin aku berbuat seperti itu. Minseok Sunbae hanya temanku, kalau tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada Chanyeol oppa,"

Minseok tersentak saat mendengar Luhan memanggil ayah Park Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'Abo-nim'. Sebenarnya hubungan seperti apa yang dimilik Luhan dengan penerus keluarga Park itu.

"Benar Chanyeol, kalian tidak sedang bertengkar kan?"tanya sang Ayah.

Chanyeol diam sesaat, dia melirik Luhan yang pucat pasi. Gadis itu tidak berani menatap wajahnya,"Itu benar appa, kami baik-baik saja. Luhan hanya benar-benar berterima kasih pada Minseok."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, Chanyeol kau bisa mengantar Luhan pulang kan. Aku tidak tega melihatnya pulang sendiri,"pinta Yunho.

'Tentu saja Chanyeol bisa. Pria macam apa yang tidak mau mengantarkan tunangannya sendiri,"imbuh Yoochun.

Chanyeol, Luhan dan Minseok sama-sama membeku saat Yoochun mengatakan kata 'Tunangan' pada kalimatnya.

Akhirnya Minseok mengerti, hubungan macam apa yang sedang dijalani Luhan dengan pangeran sekolah itu,"Kalau begitu, saya sebaiknya undur diri dulu. Selamat malam,"pamit Minseok.

"S-sunbae.."Tahan Luhan dengan suara lirih yang sepertinya Minseok tidak mendengarnya. Pemuda bermata sipit itu terus berjalan menjauh.

"Pakailah mobil appa, biar nanti Yunho yang mengantarku,"perintah Yoochun sambil memberikan kunci mobilnya.

"Baik appa,"jawab Chanyeol sambil menerima kunci mobil itu,"Ayo Lu, kita pulang,"ajak Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Karena ada ayahnya dan Yoochun ahjussi, maka dengan terpaksa Luhan meraih tangan Chanyeol.

"Hati-hati di jalan,"pesan kedua lelaki paruh baya itu sambil melihat kepergian Chanyeol dan Luhan.

Luhan segera mengibaskan tangannya saat kedua orang tua mereka sudah menghilang. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah lalu mengikuti langkah lebar Luhan menuju parkiran.

Gadis itu tiba lebih dulu disamping mobil, berdiri dengan kesal sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada. Bahkan saat Chanyeol sudah datang pun ia tidak bergeming. Yang dia mau Chanyeol segera membuka pintu agar ia bisa cepat pulang.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan, menhimpit tubuh kurus itu ke badan mobil. Saat melihat Luhan tidak bereaksi dan justru membuang muka dengan sabar Chanyeol menarik dagu tunangannya itu dengan lembut dan menghadapkannya padanya.

"Dengar sayangku, aku memang memutuskan untuk memberimu kebebasan sebelum kita menikah nanti. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa tertekan dan kehilangan masa mudamu, sekarang aku sungguh menyesal karena sepertinya kau tidak nyaman lagi dengan hubungan kita,"terang Chanyeol dengan wajah yang begitu dekat.

Namun Luhan sama sekali tidak memerah dengan keadaan ini. Dia justru merasa muak dengan Chanyeol.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku akan mengizinkanmu bermain dengan orang lain seperti sekarang. Kau tahu sifatku kan?"tanya Chanyeol lembut.

Namun Luhan tetap menatap Chanyeol mendelik yang justru terkesan imut di mata pemuda itu. Karena gemas Chanyeol mengecup sekilas bibir tipis Luhan.

"Ya!"Luhan protes karena Chanyeol seenaknya sendiri menciumnya.

"Sudahlah Lu, hari ini aku sedang tidak berminat bertengkar denganmu. Lebih baik kita pulang saja,"kata Chanyeol final.

.

.

.

"Hei, Zitao. Tumben sekali kau terlihat bersemangat,"kata sebuah suara saat Zitao sedang berjalan di koridor. Tentu saja Zitao tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Kalau bukan Wu Yifan Kris siapa lagi.

"Menjauh dariku dari radius lima meter,"sentak Zitao tegas yang membuat Kris terkejut.

"Hei, memang apa salahku?"protes Kris tidak terima.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi santapan para penggemarmu tuan Wu, kenapa begitu saja tidak mengerti,"keluh Zitao.

"Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan sampai hati melukaimu. Sejujurnya mereka itu hanya gadis-gadis manis yang belum tahu banyak tentang dunia,"kilah Kris dengan bahasa yang menurut Zitao menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak berduli semanis apa para penggemarmu. Yang aku cemaskan hanya keselamatanku sendiri. Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus tetap hidup sampai Sehun menikahiku,"terang Zitao mantap.

Kris mengernyit,"Sehun, maksudmu ketua Jung?"tanya Kris, ini bukan kali pertama pemuda asal China itu menangkap opsesi di mata Zitao terhadap sang ketua OSIS.

Zitao mengangguk mantap,"Benar, memangnya disekolah ini ada orang lain yang bernama Sehun selain ketua OSIS?"Zitao justru balik bertanya.

"Hei kurasa kau sedikit berlebiha-"Kris belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat ia melihat orang yang bersangkutan datang dari arah belakang. Tanpa mengucapkan salam langsung merangkul leher Zitao dari belakang dan menyeret gadis itu pergi.

"Waktu detensimu sudah di mulai nona Shim, kau harus ikut denganku,"kira-kira itu yang bisa Kris tangkap saat sang ketua OSIS menyeret Zitao dengan tidak manusiawi

"Uhuk, ketua Jung lepaskan aku, aku sulit bernafas!"keluh Zitao kesal namun Sehun tidak menggubrisnya dan lebih memilih menarik Zitao lebih cepat.

Walaupun dengan bersusah payah akhirnya Sehun dan Zitao sampai juga di ruang OSIS. Tapi bukannya melaksanakan detensi seperti menyalin laporan ataupun menjilit lembaran-lembaran Zitao justru disuguhi sekotak makan siang yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

"Umma yang membuatnya, kemarin malam Changmin ahjussi menelephon rumah mengatakan kalau beliau dan Vic Ahjumma pulang ke Qingdao dan kau ditinggal sendiri. Umma jadi cemas karena khawatir tidak ada yang memberimu makan,"

"Appa menelephon umma-nim?"ulang Zitao sambil mencomot telur gulung di kotak itu,"Ahhhhh mashita masakan umma-nim memang yang terbaik,"puji Zitao dengan wajah berbinar.

Mau tak mau Sehun ikut tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia Zitao. Sampai kapanpun Sehun tidak akan bosan memandang pahatan Tuhan yang sempurna itu.

Merasa dipandangi Zitao jadi kikuk sendiri,"Kau mau?"tawar Zitao.

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti,"Boleh, asal kau menyuapkannya dari mulut ke mulut,"

Mendengar itu Zitao menggembungkan pipinya kesal,"Aishhh menyebalkan, aku akan menghabiskannya sendiri,"setelah itu Zitao menyumpit makanan dengan semangat.

"Pelan-pelan, nanti kau tersedak,"Sehun dengan sabar memperingatkan Zitao,"Oh iya, yang di koridor tadi bukannya aktor yang digosipkan denganmu kemarin?"

Zitao hanya mengangguk, karena mulutnya kini penuh dengan makanan.

"Aku tidak menyukainya,"terang Sehun _to the point._

Zitao mengerutkan alis,"Kenapa, Kris orang yang baik. Aku cukup menyukainya,"

Ada simpang empat muncul di pelipis Sehun. Suka katanya? Itu berarti Sehun mendapatkan saingan baru setelah permen dan barang-barang bermerk.

"Oh begitu.."balas Sehun datar

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukainya?"korek Zitao ingin tahu.

"Dagunya terlalu runcing,"jawab Sehun sekenanya.

"Ya!, alasan macam apa itu,?"keluh Zitao

Sehun menghentikkan bahu tak perduli. Malas berdebat dengan Zitao mengenai orang yang tidak ia suka.

"Aku selesai, terima kasih makanannya~"girang Zitao sambil mengemasi alat makan itu.

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padaku karena telah membawakannya?"tanya Sehun.

Zitao menggeleng,"Aku baru saja makan, mulutku pasti bau."

"Memangnya aku minta ciuman?"

Zitao terkesiap,"Memangnya bukan?"

"Kalau aku minta tubuhmu bagaimana?"tanya Sehun dengan mata berbahaya.

Zitao was-was, sekaligus waspada,"Dengar Jung Sehun, author cerita ini tidak berniat menaikan ratednya jadi dewasa. Jati aku mohon jangan berfikir yang macam-macam,"kilah Zitao sambil mengajungkan ujung sumpit pada Sehun, berusaha melindungi diri sepertinya.

"Apa kau tahu Zitao, alsan sebenarnya kenapa aku begitu membenci aktor berdagu runcing itu karena author sialan itu seenak jidaknya memasangkanmu dengannya di rated dewasa hingga dengan bebasnya Kris bisa melakukan yang iya-iya padamu. Sedangkan aku harus puas berada di rated yang aman denganmu tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Apa kau pikir itu adil untukku?!"Sehun terdengar sangat kesal

"Stop Sehun, stop!"pinta Zitao sangat,"Kita tidak boleh keluar dari jalur, aku tidak ingin cerita ini berubah jadi komedi,"

"Memangnya aku ingin?!"sengit Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah, kalau kau begitu ingin meniduriku kenapa kau tidak pacaran denganku saja?"tawar Zitao.

"Tidak!"tolak Sehun cepat, tidak jika dia masih berada di level yang sama dengan aktor berdagu runcing itu. Level 'suka' yang menurut Sehun begitu sialan.

Zitao mendesah lelah, tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan Sehun,"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak mood bertengkar denganmu. Aku tidak mau hal ini sampai merusak rasa sukaku padamu Sehun,"lirih Zitao.

Ingin rasanya Sehun menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok. Kenapa Zitao sulit sekali untuk mengerti. Sehun sama sekali tidak butuh rasa 'suka'. Dia ingin Zitao mencintainya, sama seperti dirinya yang begitu tergila-gila pada gadis itu.

TBC

#senyum

Taohun itu memang my guilty pleasure..

Mereka unyu banget, walaupun ga ada lucu-lucunya, aku cekikikan sepanjang menulis chap ini. Stres jadi hilang kalau membayangkan mereka berinteraksi.

I miss TaoHun, so much...


	5. Chapter 5

**Titlle: 2nd Generation**

**Cast: Jung Sehun, Shim Zitao, Park Chanyeol, Jung Luhan**

**Pairing: Setao, Chanlu**

**Warning: GS for uke, typo, bahasa tidak baku**

**Disclaimer: semua cast bukan milik saya tapi cerita milik saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

PART 4

Di usianya yang baru menginjak 17 th, namun darah keluarga Jung begitu kentara pada kepribadian Sehun. Sama persis seperti Jung Yunho dimasa muda, Sehun tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang ambisius, self centric dan manipulatif. Terbukti dengan cara liciknya untuk memonopoli Zitao untuk dirinya sendiri, tak jauh berbeda dengan cara licik sang ayah agar sang ibu tetap disisinya dulu.

Seperti yang sudah direncakan, di akhir pekan Sehun bertemu dengan sang Ayah di Jung Corp. Yunho membawa anak laki-lakinya itu berkeliling untuk mengajarkan Sehun apa yang akan menjadi tanggung jawab anak itu di masa depan.

"Semua ini milikmu Sehun. Semua ini akan menjadi milikmu nantinya,"itulah yang dikatakan Yunho saat mereka berdua sudah kembali ke ruangan Direktur.

Sehun bukannya tidak tahu tentang beban berat yang akan dipikulnya nanti. Sekeras apapun Sehun ingin lari, pemuda itu tahu dia tidak akan bisa lari.

"Kerajaan bisnis keluarga Jung nantinya akan menjadi milikmu. Aku memang sedikit memaksa dan kuharap kau sudah mengerti kenapa Appa melakukan semua ini,"sambung Yunho.

"Seperti aku bisa menolak saja,"jawab Sehun. Jujur saja saat ini darah didalam tubuhnya bergemuruh dengan aneh. Sehun tidak tahu kenapa, apakah hal ini karena darah keluarga Jung yang mengalir ditubuhnya? Namun yang pasti saat ini Sehun merasa ada semangat baru yang muncul dari dalam dirinya. Mungkin dulu dia merasa kesal jika sang Ayah sudah menyebut tentang perusahaan. Namun setelah melihat semua sendiri, Sehun merasa begitu bersemangat.

Yunho terkekeh, pria paruh baya itu lega melihat sorot mata sang anak yang begitu merasa tertantang,"Kau memang anakku Sehun. Kau begitu mirip denganku di masa muda,"

Sehun mengendikkan bahu ringan,"Walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin sedikit lebih mirip dengan umma,"

Yunho mendesis ringan,"Jangan menakutiku Sehun, bahkan Appa sungguh bersyukur Luhan tidak menuruni sifat ibumu,"

Sehun tergelak sendiri, memang Luhan itu saudara kembarnya. Wajahnya boleh sama dengan ibunya, namun sifst yeoja 17th itu sama persis dengan Sehun dan juga sang ayah.

"Kalau appa pikir-pikir lagi, orang yang sifatnya mirip ibumu itu justru Zitao,"celetuk Yunho, Jantung Sehun berdesir sedikit saat nama Zitao di sebut, menunjukkan betapa berpengaruhnya Zitao pada kehidupan Sehun.

"Aku pikir juga begitu, anak itu begitu mudah dimanipulasi,"jawab Sehun.

Yunho menangkap nada aneh pada ucapan Sehun, memang kata-kata Sehun serat akan cibiran, namun Yunho tidak bodoh untuk tidak menangkap nada hangat dalam suaranya.

"Anak itu manis kan?"pancing Yunho

"Kenapa, Appa ingin aku membawanya ke rumah?"balas Sehun mencoba untuk tidak terpancing.

"Bukannya Zitao sangat populer, pasti banyak namja yang menyukainya.,"

"Sebenarnya appa ingin bicara appa, jangan bertele-tele seperti itu,"Sehun sepertinya mulai jengah.

Yunho mengusak rambutnya asal, menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi putarnya yang nyaman dan mencoba rileks,"Sehun, Appa tahu bahwa selama ini Appa selalu sibuk sehingga kurang memperhatikan pertumbuhanmu dan Luhan. Namun ada kalanya Appa sedikit menyesal. Appa ingin menjadi seorang ayah pada umumnya, yang punya banyak waktu bersama keluarga. Kau pasti tidak tahu betapa Appa begitu ingin mengajarimu banyak hal, mengajakmu memancing di akhir pekan, bermain bola di belakang rumah dan banyak hal lagi," Sesal Yunho.

"Lalu?"balas Sehun singkat.

"Apalagi setelah melihatmu beranjak dewasa seperti sekarang, Appa ingin mengjarimu bagaimana cara mendekati wanita, memberitahumu beberapa trik kencan-"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah belajar banyak dari Yoochun Ahjussi tentang tata cara berkencan,"potong Sehun dan Yunho hampir tersedak.

"A-apa kau belajar dari Yoochun?"tanya Yunho horor dan Sehun hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Ya Tuhan Sehun, Yoochun bukan teladan yanh baik. Dulu saat masih muda, Yoochun adalah seorang player bejat,"

"Memangnya Appa sendiri tidak bejat?"

Yunho tertegun,"A-apa maksudmu,"

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Yoochun Ahjussi tentang kelakuan Appa semasa muda,"

"Jangan percaya Yoochun, dia itu pasti melebih-lebihkan ceritanya,"elak Yunho tidak terima.

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum miring,"Sudahlah Appa, ini sudah sore. Aku sudah janji untuk datang ke fashion show Zitao,"

"Oh begitukah?"balas Yunho,"Baiklah kalau begitu, pergilah,"

Dan Sehun pun bersiap-siap untuk pergi,"Aku pergi dulu Appa, sampai nanti,"

.

.

.

Acara sudah dimulai saat Sehun tiba di tempat Fashion Show. Pemuda tinggi itu menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri untuk mencari Luhan. Tadi pagi Sehun berpesan pada Luhan untuk mencarikan tempat duduk jika Sehun datang terlambat seperti sekarang.

"Sehun, disini!"teriak seseorang yang Sehun yakin adalah Luhan, maka dengan cepat Sehun mencari sumber suara itu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sehun menemukan keberadaan saudara kembarnya itu, dengan langkah tergesa Sehun segera menghampiri Luhan.

"Kau datang sendirian?"tanya Sehun sesaat setelah ia berhasil menjatuhkan bokongnya di atas bangku. Luhan mencarikan tempat duduk yang bagus untuk mereka, deretan paling depan yang sangat stategis.

"Tidak, dia datang bersamaku,"sahut seseorang disebelah kanan Luhan. Sehun sedikit tertegun dan mencoba memastikan lagi bahwa benar suara Chanyeol yang barusan ia dengar.

"Hyung, kau juga datang?"tanya Sehun, "Maaf aku tadi tidak melihatmu."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tak ambil perduli permintaan maaf Sehun dan justru menjawab pertanyaan pemuda albino itu,"Tentu saja aku juga diungdang, lagipula kita berempat teman sejak kecil kan? Jadi sudah sewajarnya aku datang untuk mendukung Zitao,"

"Kau benar hyung"balas Sehun,"Oh iya, kenapa kalian bisa datang bersama, apa kaliam sudah baikan?"

"Belum/sudah!"jawab Luhan dan Chanyeol bersamaan lalu mereka segera melempar tatapan sengit satu sama lain.

"Wah, jadi mana yang benar?"gumam Sehun seperti tidak mau terlibat diantara pertengkaran dua orang yang ia sayangi itu.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan memafkan orang seperti ini,"ucap Luhan pedas dan Chanyeol terlihat jengah.

"Sudahlah Lu, aku sedang tidak bernafsu bertengkar denganmu,"keluh Chanyeol,"Berterimakasihlah ini ditempat umum, karena kalau tidak aku pasti sudah membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan tanpa bantuanku,"sambung Chanyeol seperti mengancam, membuat Luhan meradang hanya dengan mendengarnya.

"Dasar brengsek, kau selalu menggunakan tubuhnmu untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Lihat saja nanti aku akan melaporkan pada Appa tentang semua perlakuanmu padaku,"Luhan balik mengancam dengan nada emosi pada suaranya.

"Laporkan saja, toh aku tidak keberatan menikahimu sekarang juga. Lagipula-"

"Bisakah kalian bicara tanpa 'menjerumus' seperti itu?"potong Sehun kesal,"Demi Tuhan, cerita ini berada di rated aman, bisakah kalian bekerja sama sedikit?"

"Huh, jangan munafik seperti itu Sehun,"cibir Chanyeol,"Kau pasti juga senang kan kalau cerita ini bisa naik rated, karena dengan begitu kau dan Zitao bisa-umphhh"tiba-tiba mulut Chanyeol dibungkam Luhan dengan kedua tangan.

"Bisakah kau diam dan jangan memberi ide yang tidak-tidak pada Sehun yang begitu maniak pada Zitao!"keluh Luhan dengan suara berdesis dan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya,"Kau tidak ingin Zitao dirusak Sehun kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban, karena mulutnya masih dibungkam Luhan.

"Bagus, maka dari itu sekarang diam dan jangan banyak bertingkah!"perintah luhan serasa melepas bungkamannya dengan kasar.

"Ught,"keluh Chanyeol setelah tangan Luhan menjauh dari mulutnya.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya memandang kedua orang itu dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

Tak berapa lama akhirnya acara puncak di mulai dan Zitao muncul. Aura panggung seketika berubah saat Zitao muncul. Sehun tidak menyangkal bahwa Zitao memang diselimuti berjuta karisma yang membuat dirinya begitu menonjol diantara yang lain.

Tubuh tingginya yang diwarisi dari sang Ayah, Shim Changmin dan postur tubuh yang sama seperti Ibunya, Victoria song yang pernah menjadi penari tradisional China itu membuat balance tubuh Zitao sangat sempurna untuk ukuran model. Tubuh semampainya melenggak lenggok dengan begitu apik di atas cat walk. Disinari lampu sorot yang terkesan mewah membuat penampilan Zitao begitu terlihat luxurious. Seolah-olah Zitao memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi model.

Disatu sisi Sehun merasa bangga Zitao bisa mencapai satu dari banyak impiannya. Namun di satu sisi Sehun juga bimbang. Zitao begitu cocok dengan dunia entertaint yang gemerlapan, sedangkan Sehun sama sekali tidak suka keramaian apalagi jika sampai kehidupannya diekpos ke public. Sehun ingin memiliki Zitao untuk dirinya sendiri, sebagai calon pewaris keluarga Jung sudah pasti Sehun dituntut untuk mencari pendamping yang yang sesuai dengan status sosialnya dari kalangan orang biasa dan bukannya selebritis.

Hari ini Sehun sudah berjanji pada Yunho bahwa ia akan membesarkan Jung Corp. lebih dari sekarang. Dan hari ini juga Sehun tahu bahwa ia tidak akan tega menyuruh Zitao untuk berhenti dari dunia entertaiment. Sehun harus membuat pilihan sekarang, Jung Corp atau Zitao.

.

.

.

Setelah acara selesai Sehun memutuskan untuk menemui Zitao di back stage. Zitao masih menggunakan kostum panggungnya saat Sehun datang dengan setangkai bunga. Dari jarak sedekat ini Zitao terlihat begitu mempesona, membuat Sehun lagi-lagi bimbang akan keputusannya. Karena sungguh, Sehun sangat mencintai Zitao.

"Sehun, aku tidak percaya kau datang juga,"ujar Zitao seolah terkesima. Gadis itu kini sedang kesusahan membawa satu buket bunga yang sangat besar

"Untukmu,"daripada menjawab Sehun justru justru menyerahkan setangkai mawar merah yang dari tadi ia bawa pada Zitao.

Mata Zitao langsung berbinar, tidak pernah sedikitpun ia berharap Sehun yang dingin itu mau repot-repot membawakannya setangkai bunga. Dengan tergesa Zitao meletakkan asal buket bunga yang ia bawa tadi dan langsung meraih setangkai bungai pemberian Sehun. Sehun berani bersumpah bahwa ia tidak segan untuk mendorong Zitao ke tembok dan menciuminya kasar saat ia melihat gadis itu menutup mata untuk menghirup aroma mawar pemberiaanya. Sungguh, Zitao terlihat sangat cantik.

Sekilas, Sehun melirik buket bunga di atas meja yang sedari tadi dibawa Zitao, walau samar Sehun yakin ia melihat nama Kris Wu di sana.

"Ternyata kau mengundang Kris Wu juga?"nada suara Sehun terdengar tidak senang.

Zitao menggeleng cepat,"Tidak, dia datang sendiri tanpa diundang,"

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"tanya Sehun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling.

"Dia sudah pergi, orang terkenal seperti dia akan menimbulkan keributan kalau keluar vanue setelah acara selesai. Jadi sebelum acara selesai dia sudah pergi,"jelas Zitao yang sepertinya Sehunpun tidak perduli.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi, kau pulang bersama managermu kan?"tanya Sehun dan Zitao hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, segera pulang dan beristirahatlah,"perintah Sehun sambil mengusak surai Zitao,"Oh iya ngomong-ngomong.."Sehun menggantung kata-katanya, pemuda tinggi itu menundukkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya bisa mencapai telinga Zitao,"Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini.."Bisik Sehun pelan, lalu ia menarik wajahnya untuk melihat reaksi Zitao, seperti dugaannya Zitao mematung dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Karena gemas Sehun akhirnya mengecup sekilas ujung bibir gadis itu.

"Aku pergi ya, jangan keluyuran malam-malam,"pesan Sehun sambil lalu dari hadapan Zitao.

Setelah kesekian detik berlalu, Zitao baru tersadar akan ketertegunannnya. Sekuat tenaga Zitao berusaha untuk tidak mengembangkan senyumnya walau kini hatinya begitu membuncah karena pernyataan Sehun barusan.

Cantik.

Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Sehun mengatkan bahwa Zitao cantik dan gadis itu tidak memungkiri bahwa ia sangat bahagia saat ini. Seolah semua perjuangannya selama ini untuk menarik perhatian Sehun tidak sia-sia.

"Unni, Ahreum unni!"panggil Zitao antusias,"Coba dengarkan aku, dengarkan aku!"

"Iya, iya aku dengar memangnya ada apa?"tanggap Ahreum unni pada artisnya itu.

"Sehun bilang hari ini aku cantik. Apa kau percaya itu, ya Tuhan! Sehun bilang aku cantik unni,"Zitao heboh dan Ahreum hanya bisa memaklumi. Yeoja berusia 28 th itu tahu bahwa Zitao begitu teropsesi pada Sehun, bahkan Zitao terjun kedunia hiburan ini semata-mata hanya untuk menarik perhatian Sehun. Kadang Ahreum sangat menyayangkan keputusan Zitao, karena sebenarnya Zitao sungguh berbakat. Tapi sayang semua yang dilakukan Zitao sekarang semata-mata hanya untuk menarik perhatian orang lain.

"Unni, bagaiamna ini aku ingin sekali tersenyum. Tapi kata Sehun aku tidak boleh tersenyum di depan orang lain,"Zitao sibuk membuat ekspresi wajah yang sangat aneh untuk mengalihkan keinginannya untuk tersenyum.

Ahreum memandang Zitao iba, dia tahu semua opsesi Zitao pada Sehun itu tidak benar. Karena hampir seluruh hidup Zitao tergantung dengan keinginan Sehun dan bagaimana gadis itu bisa menyenangkan hati Sehun.

Ahreum ingin membuka suara sebelum ada notifikasi dari ponsel Zitao, gadis didepannya itu buru-buru membuka poncelnya. Sepertinya notifikasi itu datang dari instagram, dan Zitao yakin dia hanya memfollow Sehun di Instagramnya. Namun, wajah berbinar Zitao tiba-tiba luntur saat ia membaca notifikasi Sehun baru saja menyukai foto dari salah satu model Victoria Secret. Entahlah, Zitao benar-benar kecewa. Seolah Sehun tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan dirinya cantik tadi. Karena buktinya Kini Sehun sibuk melihat-lihat gambar wanita cantik lainnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang Zi, kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri karwna terus menerus mengejar seseoranv yang bahkan tidak menganggapmu ada,"keluh Ahreum yang memang dari awal tidak begitu menyukai Sehun.

"Tapi aku menyukainya.."desis Zitao murung, sungguh besar pengaruh Sehun pada Zitao. Karena dengan begitu cepatnya emosi Zitao bisa berubah hanya karena satu dua tindakan dari pemuda yang ia puja itu.

"Ini tidak sehat Zi, kau harus bisa mengendalikan perasaanmu sendiri,"ucap Ahreum final, dan Zitao semakin merasakan sesak di dadanya.

_"Sekali saja Sehun, sekali saja tidak bisakah kau membuatku merasa sedikit berharga untukmu_?"pinta Zitao di dalam hati, tak terasa air mata sudah merebak dipelupuk matanya. Rasa suka yang menyesakkan, itulah yang Zitao rasakan saat ini.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, didalam mobilnya dalam perjalanan pulang Sehun juga merenungi keputusannya barusan. Sehun memang sengaja menjatuhkan perasaan Zitao. Karena Sehun pikir sudah saatnya Zitao memilih hidupnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Esok harinya Zitao merasa sama sekali tidak bersemangat untuk bersekolah, bahkan daripada berkumpul dengan teman-temannya Zitao lebih memilih berjalan-jalan sendirian dilorong sekolah. Moodnya benar-benar rusak karena kejadian semalam. Maka tidak bisa dihindari lagi-lagi Zitao memasang resting bitch facenya yang terkesan tak bersahabat. Aura yang dipancarkan Zitao sekarang benar-benar terasa dingin.

"Memangnya kau tidak capek berekspresi kaku seperti itu terus?"tiba-tiba saja entah datang dari mana Kris Wu muncul di hadapan Zitao.

Zitao sendiri merasa jengah memandang Kris,"Pergilah, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu,"

"Loh, memangnya siapa yang ingin berdebat denganmu?"sangkak Kris,"Ya tersenyumlah sedikit, kau ini butuh kelenturan,"

Sedangkan Zitao tidak menggubris kata-kata aktor pendatang baru itu. Memilih bersandar pada balkon dan memandang taman sekolah dari atas.

Kris ikut bersandar disamping Zitao,"Kau ini kenapa, sepertinya sedang bad mood sekali?"

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa harus bertanya?"balas Zitao pedas.

"Ya, berhentilah bersikap seperti itu,"pinta Kris sedikit memaksa namun Zitao justru semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"Hei mau taruhan tidak?"tantang Kris dan Zitao hanya balik memandang Kris tidak berminat.

"Begini, kalau aku berhasil membuatmu tersenyum kau harus mau berkencan denganku sekali saja. Tapi kalau aku tidak bisa, baiklah aku akan menjauhimu sejauh radius lima meter dibelakangmu,"

"Aku tidak mau, toh aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa membuatku tersenyum,"tolak Zitao.

"Ayolah, apa kau takut akan kalah?"Kris sepertinya sedikit memaksa.

"Ahhh terserah padamu lah,"pada akhirnya Zitao menyerah juga pada permainan Kris.

Dan mulailah Kris dengan candaannya yang menurut Zitao sangat tidak lucu. Melihat ekspresi tidak berminat Zitao, Kris semakin bertingkah konyol dan konyol. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat Zitao tersenyum sedikit saja. Bukannya tersenyum Zitao justru menguap bosan dan hampir membuat Kris menyerah. Namun Kris tetap berusaha, dia rela menjatuhkan imagenya dan membuat ekspresi lucu diwajahnya, Dan hasilnya sepertinya tidak mengecewakan, otot wajah Zitao berkedut ingin dibebaskan. Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, waka Zitao tertawa terbahak-bhak dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Zitao sendiri juga bingung kenapa dia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa seprti sekarang. Namun ekspresi wajah Kris barusan benar-benar lucu bagi Zitao.

Zitao yang tidak berhenti tertawa tidak menyadari Kris yang kini tertegun di depannya. Pemuda keturunan China itu begitu terpesona melihat tawa Zitao. Ini adalah pertama kali ia melihat senyum tulus di wajah gadis itu. Dengan ragu Kris menyentuh dadanya yang kini berdegup dengan kencang, Mungkinkah hati Kris bergetar untuk Zitao?

Sayangnya, di ujung lorong terlihat Sehun sedang berjalan dengan berkas- berkas ditangannya. Sehun tersentak melihat Zitao yang tertawa di sekolah, dia lebih terkejut lagi karena Sehun melihat aktor berdagu runcing itu di samping Zitao. Darah Sehun serasa mendidih melihat Kris yang sepertinya terpesona dengan Zitao. Maka secepat yang ia bisa Sehun segera berlari ke arah Zitao. Bahkan berkas yang ia bawa barusan ia lempar kesembarang tempat.

Tanpa Zitao sadari kini Sehun sudah sampai dihadapannya, suara Zitao tersumbat ditenggorokan karena tiba-tiba Sehun memeluknya dihadan Kris. Sehun mendekap wajah Zitao di dadanya, agar Kris tidak bisa melihat wajah Zitao lagi. Sehun merasa marah karena senyum Zitao yang berusaha ia sembunyikan dari orang lain selama ini terpaksa harus dilihat Kris Wu.

"Sehun, kau ini apa-apaan, lepas!"ronta Zitao tidak mengerti, sedangkan Kris hanya bisa terdiam disana merasa terkejut melihat Sehun, ketua OSIS yang selalu bersikap dingin itu kini muncul di depannya dan langsung memeluk Zitao. Setahu dirinya, Jung Sehun selalu merasa terganggu oleh kehadiran Zitao. Tapi kenapa sekarang sang ketua OSIS justru bersikap aneh seperti ini?

"Ayo ikut aku!"paksa Sehun sambil menarik Zitao pergi. Saat ini Sehun benar-benar sudah melupakan tata krama, Sehun tidak ambil perduli dengan sikap tidak sopannya kepada sunbae seperti Kris. Yang Sehun inginkan sekarang hanyalah menjauhkan Zitao dari jangkauan pandang Kris Wu.

"Lepas, kau ini kenapa?"sentak Zitao setelah mereka sudah jauh dari tempat Kris.

Sehun memandang tajam pada Zitao, saat ini dia memang sedang marah. "Sudah berapa kali ku bilang Zitao, jangan pernah tersenyum di depan orang lain. Apa kau lupa jika senyumanmu itu-"

"Jika senyumanku buruk?!"potong Zitao marah,"Setidaknya Kris tidak mempermasalahkan jika senyumanku buruk, tidak seperti dirimu Sehun!"

"Zi-"

"Aku lelah, aku lelah Sehun!"suara Zitao semakin meninggi,"Setiap hari aku berusaha menjadi lebih baik agar kau mau memandangku, tapi kau tidak pernah menghargainya,"

Sehun diam, ini pertama kalinya Zitao membantah kata-katanya dan Sehun tahu ini bukan pertanda bagus.

"Kau tidak pernah menganggap serius perasaanku. Aku menyukaimu Sehun, sangat menyukaimu sampai rasanya sesak,"Zitao benar-benar terlihat rapuh sekarang.

"Aku menyukaimu..tapi bukan berarti kau bebas mempermainkan perasaanku. Kau kejam, sangat kejam.."setitik air mata luruh dipipi Zitao

Sehun benar-benar ingin memukul dirinya sendiri karena membuat Zitao menangis.

"Aku benci saat kau melambungkan perasaanku tapi menghancurkannya lagi detik berikutnya,"benar, Zitao masih marah tentang kejadian semalam. Salahkah jika Zitao merasa sakit hati, karena dia sudah begitu berusaha untuk menyenangkan Sehun, namun reaksi pemuda itu seolah-olah Zitao tidaklah begitu berarti.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh membenciku,"pandangan Sehun sedikit menggelap. Tangannya berusaha menggapai Zitao, namun gadis itu lebih dulu menampik tangannya dan berlari pergi.

"Zitao!"teriak Sehun keras, namun gadis itu sudah tidak menoleh lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya aku uodate ff ini, coz author Nadhefuji nagih terus, wkk

Ciaaa, Kris mulai terpesona ma Zitao, gue jadi bimbang nanti Kris gue kasih jodoh siapa ya kalo Zitao ma Sehun jadian, kasian tu anak wkkk


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: 2nd Generation**

**Cast: Jung Sehun, Shim Zitao**

**Pairing : Huntao**

**Warning: GS for uke, typo, bahasa tidak baku**

**Disclaimer: semua cast bukan milik saya tapi cerita milik saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PART 6**

Cafe _**Majoo &amp; Shady, **_yang terletak tak jauh dari kompleks perumahan yang ditinggali Sehun dan Zitao selalu menjadi tempat pelarian kedua anak itu jika sedang tidak ada kegiatan. Seperti saat ini Zitao duduk sambil melamun di meja bartender sambil mengaduk-aduk cokenya. Zitao masih diam tak bergeming saat sang pemilik Cafe, Kwon Jun Ahjussi datang menghampirinya.

"Kau masih marah pada Sehun, sampai kau datang kemari sendirian?"tanya Jun Ahjussi, merasa heran melihat Zitao tanpa Sehun.

Zitao mendengus kesal, dengan sedikit kasar ia menyandarkan punggungnya,"Memangnya kenapa, aku tidak boleh datang sendirian kemari?"

"Bukannya begitu Zi,"balas Jun Ahjussi mengambil duduk di samping Zitao,"Aku hanya berfikir tidak baik kau terlalu lama marah pada Sehun."

"Biarkan saja, toh dia juga tidak perduli padaku,"sungut Zitao.

"Hei Zitao, jika kau sudah putus dari Sehun bagaimana kalau kau pacaran saja denganku?"sahut Hyunbin, salah satu pelanggan di Cafe ini. Miris bukan? Karena terlalu sering terlihat bersama, orang lain mengira Sehun dan Zitao adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Maaf saja, tapi kau bukan tipeku,"tolak Zitao langsung tanpa perasaan.

"Haha rasakan kau Hyunbin!"Kelakar Dongwan, salah satu pelanggan Cafe ini juga. Ngomong-ngomong dia itu gay, dan laki-laki berkulit putih di sampingnya itu kekasihnya. Namanya Kim Joonmyun. Karena Joonmyun begitu menyayangi Zitao, gadis itu selalu memanggilnya 'Junmama'

"Menyerah sajalah Hyunbin, Zitao hanya menyukai pria yang selevel dengan Sehun,"imbuh Joonmyun kalem.

"Huh dasar kalian, suka sekali membullyku,"gumam Hyunbim bersungut-sungut

'KLING~'

Suara pintu Cafe dibuka, semua orang memandang ke arah pintu mencari tahu siapa yang datang.

"Ahjussi, kau memberi tahunya jika aku ada disini?!"tanya Zitao tak suka pada Jun Ahjussi saat ia melihat Sehun dari arah pintu.

"Apa boleh buat Zi, ini sudah malam. Tidak baik kau masih berada disini,"jawab Jun Ahjussi mencoba menjelaskan

Zitao kehilangan kata, kini ia merasa begitu kesal. Bahkan gadis itu membuang muka saat Sehun sudah sampai di sampingnya.

"Ayo pulang,"ajak Sehun dengan suara datar, dan Zitao semakin bersungut-sungut.

"Jangan keras kepala Zitao, ini sudah malam. Atau kau mau aku menghubungi Changmin Ahjussi sekarang?"ancam Sehun telak, saat ini kedua orang tua Zitao memang masih berada di China.

Bukannya menjawab, Zitao langsung saja berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, meninggalkan Sehun yang tingal dengan menahan amarah,"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Ahjussi, sekali lagi terima kasih karena tadi mau menghubungiku,"

"Sama-sama Sehun, sekarang cepatlah kejar Zitao sebelum dia menghilang lagi,"pesan Jun Ahjussi.

Sehunpun hanya mengangguk dan segera berlari pergi menyusul Zitao. Sesampainya di tempat parkir Zitao sudah berdiri menunggu Sehun sambil menekuk wajahnya. Tak mau memperpanjang masalah, Sehun segera membuka pintu mobil yang ia pinjam dari ibunya. Pemuda berkulit putih itu sedikit merasa lega karena dengan patuh Zitao ikut masuk ke dalam mobil. Tanpa sepatah katapun yang terucap setelahnya, Sehun segera melajukan mobil pabrikan Italia tersebut.

"T-tunggu, memangnya kita mau kemana?"Akhirnya Zitao membuka suara saat ia sadar Sehun tidak menjalankan mobilnya ke arah rumah.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu banyak bertanya,"jawab Sehun tak acuh.

""Berhenti, atau aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi!"ancam Zitao sambil merogoh saku mantelnya untuk mengambil ponsel.

Diancam seperti itu, Sehun justru tersenyum sambil memandang Zitao,"Kau yakin ingin melaporkanku pada polisi?"tanya Sehun main-main dan Zitao merengut waspada,"Bukankah impianmu saat kecil ingin mengajakku kawin lari?"Sehun langsung terkekeh setelah mengatkan hal itu.

Zitao tersudut, tiba-tiba dia begitu merasa malu. Memang benar dikepalanya terlalu banyak rencana gila untuk menjadikan Sehun miliknya

"Aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa menghitung semua tingkah gilamu terhadapku, mencuri ciuman pertamaku saat SMP,"_well_, itu bohong. Kenyataannya Sehun lah yang mencuri ciuman pertama Zitao saat gadis itu masih berada di kelas 4 sekolah dasar, yeahh walau dalam keadaan gadis itu tertidur.

"Karena aku tidak rela jika kau mendapat first kissmu dengan orang lain,"dari dulu Zitao memang tidak pernah menyembunyikan perasaannya. Jika dia merasa tidak rela, maka dia akan mengatakan tidak rela.

"Mengintipku saat berganti baju,"imbuh Sehun sambil menerawang dan pipi Zitao mulai memanas.

"Umm itu kulakukan untuk membuktikan jika aku tumbuh dengan hormon yang normal, Appa bilang mempunyai keinginan untuk mengintip lawan jenis itu hal yang wajar,"jawab Zitao lantang yang membuat Sehun mempertanyakan cara Changmin Ahjussi dalam mendidik putrinya.

"Beberapa kali ingin memperkosaku,"lanjut Sehun lagi.

"Huh, itu kulakukan karena kau terlalu pasif. Hubungan kita akan terus jalan ditempat jika tidak ada pihak yang mengambil inisiatif,"Zitao terdengar berusaha membenarkan diri sendiri.

Mereka terlalu larut dalam obrolan ringan hingga tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Untuk sesaat Zitao terdiam kehilangan kata saat ia sadar dimana mereka sekarang. Di puncak kawasan Bugak Skayway, Pavilion persegi delapan yang sangat terkenal untuk mendapat _view_ kota Seoul yang sangat indah.

"Aku masih ingat, kau bilang ingin pergi ke Bugak Skyway saat kencan pertama kita,"ujar Sehun santai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di jok kemudi, memandang wajah Zitao yang terlihat tak percaya.

Mendengar kata 'kencan pertama' membuat hati Zitao berdenyut dalam,"Tapi kita belum pacaran sekarang,"

Sehun hanya diam sesaat,"Berhentilah memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu. Saat ini kita sedang berkencan, ayo turun!"

Zitao merasa sedikit tidak puas, mungkin bagi Sehun pacaran memang hanya hal sepele, namun bagi Zitao hal itu adalah yang paling ia inginkan. Walaupun begitu, Zitao tetap mengikuti Sehun keluar dari mobil. Dinginnya udara malam langsung menyergap tubuh Zitao hingga gadis itu sedikit menggigil. Tak disangka, Sehun menarik tangan kanannya dan mengggenggamnya erat. Tak cukup sampai disitu, Sehun memasukkan kedua tangan mereka ke saku mantelnya. Membuat Zitao merasa lebih hangat daripada yang seharusnya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan untuk mencari _view_ yang cocok untuk memandang kota Seoul di sekitar Pavilion, akhirnya mereka menemukan tempat yang sesuai dan duduk di sebuah bongkahan batu besar. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan orang-orang memang benar. Pemandangan kota Seoul benar-benar indah jika dilihat dari puncak Bugak Skyway.

"Kau senang?"tanya Sehun sambil menarik Zitao agar duduk lebih merapat padanya.

Gadis bermata panda itu hanya mengannguk, karena ia tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan betapa bahagianya ia sekarang. Pergi ke tempat ini bersama Sehun adalah impiannya sejak dulu.

Sehun menyisir rambut pirang Zitao yang terbang terterpa angin dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga. Membuat Zitao mau tak mau memandang Sehun yang bersikap tidak biasanya.

"Kau tahu, saat itu aku benar-benar ketakukan saat kau marah padaku. Saat kau tidak mau berbalik walaupun aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali. Aku terbiasa dengan kau disekililingku, memanggil namaku dengan berisik, mengikuti kemana saja. Jadi, saat tiba-tiba saja kau mengacuhkanku, rasanya aku takut sekali,"Sehun mengatakan semua itu dengan suara yang terdengar dalam, datar namun penuh dengan makna.

Zitao masih diam, ingin mendengarkan apa yang akan Sehun katakan selanjutnya.

"Kau tahu Zitao, saat aku melihatmu di fashion show itu, aku merasa dunia itu lah yang sesuai untukmu. Dunia gemerlapan yang penuh dengan sorotan dan tepuk tangan. Aku tahu kau melakukan ini semua untuk menarik perhatianku, namun untuk sekali saja aku ingin kau melakukan apa yang kau inginkan tanpa harus bergantung pada pendapatku,"lanjut Sehun.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti menyukaimu?"suara Zitao terdengar bergetar dan sedih.

Sehun diam, tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Sehun tidak akan membiarkan Zitao berhenti menyukainya.

"Aku melakukan semua ini memang unuk menarik perhatianmu Sehun. Bahkan aku bisa meninggalkan semua karirku sekarang juga jika saat ini kau bilang tidak menyukainya,"lanjut Zitao jujur.

"Dasar bodoh!"ujar Sehun datar. Sehun tahu jika Zitao itu terlalu terobsesi padanya, namun ia tidak menyangka jika kenyataannya separah ini.

"Kau ini yang bodoh, karena menolak gadis sebaik aku," balas Zitao tak mau kalah.

Sehun terkekeh, Zitao memang gadis seperti itu, tidak mudah dijatuhkan,"Lalu sekarang mau bagaimana, kita sudah sampai di Bugak Skyway. Aku yakin kau sudah punya rencana khusus untuk merayakan impianmu ini terwujud kan?"

Ditanya seperti itu wajah Zitao memerah seketika yang membuat Sehun lagi-lagi terkekeh.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin memperkosaku disini?"tebak Sehun asal.

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau menganggapku serendah itu?"protes Zitao,"Tapi, dengan pemandangan seindah ini, cahaya bulan yang menyinari dan gadis cantik disampingmu. Kau yakin tidak ingin melakukan apapun?"tanya Zitao ambigu mencoba terkesan sepolos mungkin.

Lagi-lagi Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. Pemuda tinggi itu lalu melingkarkan lengan kirinya di leher Zitao agar wajah mereka berdekatan,"Maksudmu melakukan hal yang seperti ini?"tanya Sehun sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Begitulah.."jawab Zitao lirih sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum yang hanya bisa dilihat Sehun hingga sekarang

Seperti yang Zitao katakan tadi, Sehun tidak akan diam saja melihat gadis cantik disampingnya bukan? Maka tidak heran jika setelahnya Sehun benar-benar mengklaim bibir kucing Zitao yang sama sekali tidak melakukan penolakan.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan ke dalam rumah sambil bersiul riang usai mengantarkan Zitao kembali ke rumah. Hari sudah sangat larut saat ini. Namun tiba-tiba lampu ruang tengah menyala saat Sehun ingin pergi ke kamarnya. Dilihatnya sosok sang ibu yang berdiri sambil melipat tangan di samping tangga. Seolah telah siap untuk menceramahi Sehun.

"Tidak perlu berwajah seperti itu umma. Tenang saja aku belum membuat Zitao hamil,"ujar Sehun ringan sebelum ibunya sempat melontarkan banyak pertanyaan.

"Ya! Jung Sehun, awas saja jika kau berani macam-macam pada Zitao. Walau bagaimanapun Umma harus bertanggung jawab memberi penjelasan pada orang tuanya,"balas Jaejoong sedikit tegas.

"Zitao baik-baik saja. Mana tega aku membuatnya menderita,"bela Sehun lagi.

"Jangan mengelak Sehun, kau ini laki-laki. Makluk macam kalian ini mudah sekali lupa,"

"Makhluk macam kalian?"ulang Sehun ," Maksud Umma macam aku dan Appa?"lanjut Sehun sambil terkekeh.

"Tepat sekali, karena kau begitu mirip dengan Ayahmu, Umma jadi begitu khawatir dengan keselamatan Zitao,"jawab Jaejoong membenarkan. Sejujurnya wanita paruh baya itu sangat menyayangkan sifat Yunho yang menurun pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Sudahlah Umma, aku tidak sebrengsek Appa di masa muda ,"setelah mengatakan hal itu Sehun segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya tak perduli dengan Jaejoong yang masih terlihat tidak begitu puas.

"Ya! Sehun, Umma belum selesai!" Teriak Jaejoong, namun anak laki-lakinya itu sama sekali tidak menoleh lagi.

Sesampainya di atas Sehun segera membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan masuk dengan perasaan ringan. Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sambil menerawang, memikirkan kejadian di Bugak skyway tadi.

"Yang tadi itu sebenarnya gawat sekali, aku hampir saja kelepasan.."gumam Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Dan saat sekelebat bayangan muncul, pemuda tampan itu mengusak rambutnya kasar dengan perasaan malu mendera di hatinya.

Sedangkan di tempat lain pada waktu yang bersamaan, Zitao hanya berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur karena kesulitan memejamkan matanya. Dengan tidak sabaran Zitao mengambil ponselnya dan mencari mode selfcam. Ragu-ragu Zitao mengarahkan ponselnya ke pangkal leher, sampai saat ini pun tubuh Zitao masih mengigil saat ia melihat bekas Kissmark yang tertinggal di sana. Bekas Kissmark yang ditinggalkan Sehun. Tiba-tiba rasa malu menyergap Zitao saat kejadian di Bugak Skyway tadi terngiang lagi dikepalanya. Sambil mengeluarkan erangan yang berisik Zitao segera menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut berharap dengan begitu rasa malunya akan hilang. Ngomong-ngomong, itu Kissmark pertama yang diberikan Sehun untuk Zitao.

.

.

.

Paginya, Zitao berjalan menuju kelas dengan perasaan bahagia. Kadang gadis bermata panda itu menyenandungkan sebuah lagu sambil bergumam. Bahkan Ahreum Unnie, sang manager merasa cukup terkejut saat wanita bertubuh subur itu melihat Zitao sudah bersiap dengan seragamnya saat ia datang untuk menjemputnya ke rumah.

Zitao semakin merasa bahagia karena di pintu gerbang tadi Sehun tersenyum tampan padanya. Hal yang jarang dilakukan pemuda dingin itu karena biasanya Sehun selalu marah-marah pada Zitao karena melanggar peraturan.

Zitao sudah bersiap untuk mengucapkan salam selamat pagi pada teman-temannya sebelum ia berhenti terpaku di depan pintu. Suasana kelasnya begitu aneh, semua teman-teman Zitao seperti mengerumuni meja seseorang. Tunggu, bukankah itu meja Zitao? Setelah menyadari yang dikerumuni banyak orang memang meja miliknya Zitao segera berlari menuju kerumunan itu. Hanya untuk dikejutkan dengan makhluk tak diinginkan duduk sok tampan disana.

"Kris, sedang apa kau disini?"tanya Zitao tak suka pada sunbae kelas tiga itu.

Sedangkan orang yang ditanya justru memamerkan senyum yang ia klaim sebagai 'senyum sejuta whatt'nya, "Selamat pagi Zitao, hari ini pun kau tampak cantik sekali,"puji Kris yang membuat pekikan para siswa perempuan dan sorakan dari siswa laki-laki.

"Ya! Kenapa kau bersikap aneh seperti ini, memangnya kau salah minum obat?"tanya Zitao sarkatis.

"Tentu tidak manis,"jawab Kris sambil berdiri dan mendekat pada Zitao,"Aku datang untuk menagih hutang,"jelas pemuda keturunan China itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Alis Zitao tertaut sesaat sebelum ia akhirnya ingat tentang taruhannya dengan Kris tempo hari.

"Bagaimana, kapan kita bisa mulai berkencan?"tanya Kris Lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa,"jawab Zitao langsung.

'Loh, tidak bisa begitu Zi, kau sudah janji,"elak Kris tak mau dirugikan.

"Tapi Sehun tidak akan mengizinkannya," Zitao mulai mencari-cari alasan.

"Maksudmu ketua Jung?"tanya Kris dan Zitao hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan datang ke kelasnya untuk meminta Izin, "pamit Kris seolah tak kenal gentar.

"Ya! Kris tunggu, apa kau gila!?"cegah Zitao dengan sangat, gadis itu begitu bersyukur karena ia masih sempat menahan Kris.

"Aku tidak gila Zi,"jawab Kris membela diri," Sekarang terserah dirimu, kau mau berkencan denganku atau tidak? Kalau tidak aku akan ke kelas ketua Jung sekarang juga,"ujar Kris licik seraya mengancam.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku mau,"jawab Zitao pada akhirmya, gadis itu tidak bisa melawan ancaman Kris. Bisa habis dirinya jika Sehun tahu Zitao akan berkencan dengan Kris.

"Baguslah kalau begitu,"sambut Kris dengan senyum kemenangan,"Sepertinya aku harus pergi karena jam masuk sudah dekat. Tentang kapan dan dimana kita akan berkencan nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Bye Zitao,"Pamit Kris secepat kilat setelah pemuda itu sukses merusak pagi Zitao. Gadis bermata panda itu hanya bisa mendengus kasar. Rasanya Zitao sial sekali, baru saja dia berbaikan dengan Sehun, sekarang sudah muncul masalah baru.

.

.

.

Arin dan Yooa tidak bisa berhenti tertawa mengingat tingkah kakak kelas mereka sekaligus selebriti paling diminati di Sekolah ini karena tingkahnya tadi pagi. Ngomong-ngomong dua gadis imut dan juga Zitao kini sedang berjalan menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah berisik minta diisi

"Kau tahu tidak Zi, sebelum kau datang tadi Kris sunbae hampir saja pingsan karena dikerumuni para yeoja di kelas kita,"ujar Yooa memberi tahu.

"Untung saja kau cepat datang, kalau tidak Kris Sunbae pasti akan mendapat trauma hebat, "imbuh Arin

Sedangkan Zitao sama sekali tak berminat mendengarkan celotehan kedua sahabatnya itu. Masa bodoh dia dengan keadaan Kris.

Sesampainya di kantin mereka segera bergabung dengan si kembar Zheng, Doryeong dan Seoryeong serta Jackson. Mereka semua adalah sahabat dekat Zitao.

"Zi, duduk disini!"panggil Doryeong yang memunjuk bangku kosong diantara dirinya dan Soryeong.

Tidak mau mengecewakan sahabatnya itu akhirnya Zitao duduk di antara si kembar sedangkan Arin dan Yooa duduk mengapit Jackson.

"Kami sudah pesan banyak makanan enak untuk merayakan kesuksesan fashion showmu,"ujar Soryeong, "Bagaimana, kau suka?"

Zitao memandang horor semua makanan yang berada di atas meja,"Astaga, apa kalian berniat membuatku gendut?"

"Tentu saja tidak, makan sedikit saja Zi. Aku yakin kau tidak akan gendut,'imbuh Jackson.

"Benar Zi, walau bagaimanapun kita harus merayakan kesuksesanmu kan?"sambung Doryeong ikut meyakinkan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku yang makan semuanya,"potong Yooa bersemangat,"Kau mau kan Arin-ah?"

Gadis bermata sipit itu hanya mengangguk lucu menerima ajakan Yooa,"Aku juga tidak keberatan menghabiskannya,"

"Ya! Kami semua memesan ini bukan untuk kalian tapi untuk Zitao,"protes Soryeong

"Sudahlah tidak perlu bertengkar, kita makan saja sama-sama. Toh aku tidak akan bisa menghabiskan semua ini sendirian," ujar Zitao menengahi dan teman-temannya pun sepertinya mau menurut.

Baru saja mereka ingin memulai makan, tiba-tiba saja suasana kantin yang ramai berubah menjadi sunyi. Karena penasaran keenam kepala itu melonhok ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari tahu penyebab keheningan ini. Hanya untuk mendapati sang Ketua Jung dan dua pengikutnya memasuki kantin dengan langkah angkuh.

Pantas saja, seluruh kantin menjadi hening karena kejadian seperti ini begitu jarang terjadi. Ketua Jung jarang menginjakkaan kakinya ke kantin karena dia selalu membawa bekal buatan rumah untuk makan siang. Maka tidak heran jika siswa lain sedikit merasa heran melihat kedatangan sang Ketua OSIS ke kantin. Seluruh siswa takut jika akan diadakan penertiban dadakan di kantin.

Untunglah sepertinya semua siswa bisa bernafas lega karena ternyata si Ketua OSIS dan dua temannya hanya membeli makanan. Karena terlalu sunyi langkah kakai ketiga orang itu sampai menggema di seluruh ruangan. Zitao hampir sesak nafas saat Sehun berjalan mengjampirinya. Alhasil semua mata kini tertuju pada mereka. Setelah sampai di samping Zitao, Sehun memberikan sebotol teh hijau dingin pada gadis itu.

"Untuk mengontrol kolesterol, jika kau berniat menghabiskan semua makanan itu,"ujar Sehun tenang. Bukannya menjawab Zitao justru terpana tak percaya melihat semua perhatian Sehun. Pemuda berkulit putih itu hanya mampu menahan senyum saat melihat Zitao yang justru membatu. Karena gemas, Sehun mengusap pipi Zitao sekilas dan meninggalkannya pergi.

"Kyaaaaaaa-"Yooa dan Arin memekik tertahan saat Sehun sudah menjauh dari mereka.

"Ya Tuhan, Zitao sejak kapan ketua Jung jadi baik padamu?"heboh Yooa.

"Seingatku dia selalu dingin padamu, kenapa sekarang jadi sok perhatian?"imbuh Arin tak kalah heboh.

Sedangkan Zitao tak menjawab, masih terpaku tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami.

"Huh, aku tahu ketua Jung itu hanya sok jual mahal,"cibir Doryeong berbisik.

"Benar, dia itu sebenarnya lebih berbahaya daripada kita," imbuh Soryong sambil berbisik juga.

Sedangkan diluar, dengan sengaja Kris menunggu Sehun yang baru saja meninggalkam kantin,"Maaf ketua Jung, bisa menggganggumu sebentar?"

Sehun mengernyit waspada. Dari dulu Sehun tidak pernah menyukai aktor berdagu runcing ini terlebih setelah aktor berdarah China itu sudah melihat tawa Zitao tempo hari.

"Tentu, apa ada hal penting yang bisa saya bantu?"jawab Sehun sopan layaknya seorang pengurus organisasi Siswa.

"Masalah Zitao,"jawab Kris singkat,

"Zitao?"ulang Sehun mencoba mencari penjelasan. Perasaannya sudah mulai tidak nyaman saat ini.

"Maaf jika terdengar tidak sopan. Tapi yang aku tahu Zitao begitu mengagumimu, tapi kau tidak pernah membalas perasaannya. Jadi, apa boleh jika Zitao aku ambil?"tanya Kris ambigu.

"Apa?!"sentak Sehun berharap ia baru saja salah dengar.

"Benar, tidak masalah kan jika aku mengambil Zitao. Toh kau juga tidak pernah menyukainya,"-Imbuh Kris yakin yang membuat darah Sehun seolah mendidih.

"Maaf saja Sunbae, tapi Zitao bukanlah barang yang bisa kau ambil sesuka hati,"jawab Sehun tak terima. "Dan maaf saja, karena aku yakin sekali Zitao sendiri tidak mau kau ambil,"Sehun tidak perduli jika kini ia terdengar tidak sopan, tanpa mengatakan basi-basi lagi Sehun segera menyusul kedua temannya yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu dan meninggalkan Kris.

Aktor keturunan China itu berbalik untuk memandang kepergian Sehun yang terlihat angkuh,"Tidak mau aku ambil katamu?"gumam Kris pada dirinya sendiri,"Kita lihat saja nanti Jung Sehun, siapa diantara kita yang akan tertawa pada akhirnya."

.

.

.

Zitao baru sampai dirumah pukul sepuluh malam karena kegiatannya yang cukup padat. Malam ini gadis itu ingin segera mandi dan bergelung di kasurnya yang hangat. Tak disangka saat ia ingin membuka pintu rumahnya ternyata pintu itu justru terkunci dari dalam. Senyum merekah di wajah Zitao, apa itu artinya orang tuanya sudah pulang? Maka dengan semangat gadis itu segera memencet bell rumahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga pintu terbuka dan Zitao sudah bersiap untuk menghambur pada pelukan ibunya. Namun Zitao mengurungkan niatannya tersebut karena bukan ibunya yang berdiri di balik pintu.

"Tzuyu, sedang apa kau disini?"tanya Zitao terdengar tak suka pada gadis didepannya itu. Chou Tzuyu, adalah sepupu Zitao dari pihak ibunya. Gadis seumuran Zitao itu selama ini tinggal di China. Zitao yakin gadis itu pasti merengek pada kedua orang tuanya agar diijinkan pergi ke Korea.

"Hai Zi, bagaimana kabarmu?"tanya Tzuyu ramah namun Zitao tetap memandangnya tak suka. Dan anehnya Tzuyu merasa tidak terganggu dengan sikap Zitao.

"Zitao, kau sudah pulang?"tiba-tiba saja Victoria muncul dari belakang dan langsung menghambur pada putri semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Umma, kenapa anak ini bisa berada disini?"tanya Zitao tak suka

"Ya! Tidak boleh berbicara tidak sopan seperti itu. Tzuyu datang untuk berlibur, bersikap baiklah padanya,"ujar Victoria bijak, sedangkan Zitao masih bersungut-sungut dan Tzuyu justru tersenyum penuh arti.

Sebenarnya Zitao tidak keberatan jika ada sepupunya yang menginap di rumahnya. Hanya saja Tzuyu itu sumber masalah bagi Zitao, ini bukan kali pertama Tzuyu datang ke Korea. Bahkan hampir setiap tahun gadis itu menghabiskan liburannya di negeri Gingseng tersebut. Maka tak heran jika Tzuyu pun akrab dengan orang-orang terdekat Zitao di Korea. Benar, Tzuyu sepupu Zitao yang hampir serupa dengannya itu juga menyukai Sehun. Zitao tidak mau hubungannya yang sudah semakin membaik dengan Sehun rusak karena kedatangan Tzuyu.

TBC

Mungkin buat reader baru ada yang ga tahu kalau sebenernya FF ini tu sekuelnya Lest Get aChild(YunJae), namun setelah berjalannya cerita aku putuskan untuk fokus ke Huntao aja, so aku jadiin ff ini cerita sendiri, yahh walaupun tetep pangkalnya dari LGaC. And berhubung di LGaC itu Jaejoong and Junsu itu namja, dengan terpaksa di ff ini mereka aku jadikan GS wkkk

Plot awalnya yang jadi orang ketiga buat Sehun and Zitao itu anak dari Mantannnya Yunho di LGaC, tapi karena akhir-akhir ini aku suka Tzuyu Twice(menurtku dia mirip Tao, btw) so aku jadiindia aja sebagai pihak ketiga, hehe

Oh ya guys, sebenernya gw punya twitter, tapi ga ada temennya, so please follow gw ya guys, nanti gw folback deh wkk, btw twitter gw tu anjarcassiopeia

Ok, please di follow ya guys, I need follower so bad buat ngobrol-ngobrol


End file.
